Until all is One
by HK-Revan
Summary: Sam is the Allspark, always has been and always will be. But to others he is a tool to be used, a child to be protected. Will he join the Autobots or the Decepticons? Optimus or Megatron? Or does he simply wish to go home?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:There is this wonderful story I came across. Wonderful plot.

I drew inspiration from this story.

Here is the link for those curious.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4476153 / 1 / Allspark _ me _ pfft _ As _ if

It is written by Moonlight black rose.

It's a pretty interesting plot line, the idea that Sam had always been the AllSpark. I shall use that idea and make my own story about Sam and the Allspark.

I hope you guys enjoy this new twist of a twist.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Seven year old Samuel James Witwicky stared at the little toy, more like glaring at it with the full force of all seven years. The toy eye's glowed green briefly before flickering. The boy sighed, plopping down on his bottom, scowling. "Why arn't you working?" He poked at the toy, tugging on the ears with his pudgy fingers.

Little Sam picked up his plastic screwdriver and tried to use the overly cumbersome device on the toy's small and rather inefficient battery holder. He knew that trying to borrow his human caretaker's tools would only lead to a long lecture and some 'time out'. He never really understood the 'time out' but he understood what its function was.

"By Primus." He muttered, shaking his small head, wide eyes inspecting the stuffed electronic toy. "I fear you are broken beyond my ability to repair you."

Of course he could simply give it a jolt of power, bring it to life. But that would be reckless, not to mention extremely hard to cover up. His power would only animate the small battery contraption and even then, there would be no space for a spark and it would live only to die hours later. To do such a thing would be criminal, to bring sparkling to life only to kill them is something he would never allow. Not to mention the toy would be utterly ruined, little fluffs of cotton and fur spewed about the room while the tiny sparkling tries to learn why it is here.

In a respectful manner, Sam picked up his toy and hugged it. "I am so sorry Crawler." He then walked out of his room, his little feet carrying him to his caretaker's designated living room.

"Mother?" Judy looked up from her book. "Father?" Ronald looked up from the sport pages of his newspaper. They both looked at their son and the stuffed toy he held.

"It is time."

Sam walked into the backyard, where a pre-dug shallow grave was already made in the corner where all the pets were buried. In a solemness that seemed so strange for a child to possess, Sam began the ritual of retiring the dead. He spoke in a language that only he knew, went through the ritual in a process that seemed too intricate for a child to know.

Judy and Ronald leaned close to each other, watching as their only son buried yet another stuffed electronic toy.

"We really should stop buying him that stuff." Judy muttered to Ronald, very concerned in how their son was acting.

"You can't deprive a child of his toys." Ronald muttered back. "That would be mean and cruel."

Judy elbowed her husband in the ribs, making him cough. "Maybe you should try to interest him in sports. Maybe some father son bonding?"

Ronald cleared his throat as quietly as he could. This was a funeral after all. "I'll try." Sam was rather resistant to activity, wanting to just play with his toys and take things apart. The putting them back to together was still something Sam has yet to master. They lost five toasters and a Tv that way.

Once the funeral was over, flowers placed on the newest grave, Sam walked back into the house as quiet as a mouse.

Ronald stared at the mound of brown dirt on his immaculate green lawn. "I wonder if he likes cars?"He asked himself, wondering if he could get his son started on tinkering cars. It wasn't fun explaining to the neighbors why he had such a huge cemetery. He had to save his lawn somehow.

Judy sighed. "Oh Ron, where did we go wrong?" Their little boy was such a sweet child, a bit eccentric but sweet. "One day he's rolling in the mud and the next he's burying his broken toys."

"He got it from your side of the family." Ron said, jesting of course, walking back into the house."Mine were all explorers!"

"Crazy explorers." Judy said in correction, following her husband through the backdoor."And only one of them was an explorer."

"No sacrifice, no victory." Ronald intoned, smiling.

"Hrm." Judy murmured as she went into the kitchen. "Well you better start on getting that victory Ron." She shook her head. "From what Oprah's doctor friend says playing with stuffed toys will only lead to dresses."

Ron shot like a bat out of hell, running up the stairs and grabbing Sam, then running down the stairs and into the garage.

Judy smirked. She did a little white lie, a small tiny one. But she had to get Ron to get moving some how. Besides she wouldn't mind if Sam was in a dress, a bit disturbed maybe, but he was her son and no matter what she will support him. She opened the pantry and picked out a slices of bread. She hummed to herself as she placed the slices of bread into the toaster. With a smooth and practiced push, she pushed the slider down to start up the toaster. A small ding sound told her it was starting to toast and she turned around to grab some meat from the fridge.

A sudden loud bang made her whirl around, eyes searching for the source of the noise only to groan. Their brand new toaster had collapsed at the seams, nuts and bolts mysteriously nowhere to be seen. "We just bought it today." She bemoaned, resting her head in her hands. Oh Sam.

Judy took a deep breath before she started to clean up the mess. She had a feeling one of these days her son was going to dismantle something important and forget to put it back together again. She smiled to herself, even if her son's habit of tinkering wasn't exactly normal, she wouldn't deprive her child of happiness. Every time she sees him, trying to fix something, he smiles and he emits such joy when it is fixed.

She fixed up two sandwiches one partially toasted and the other not toasted, some chips with soda and milk. Judy walked to the garage, placing the plate on a clean table, sitting down on a chair and watching her two boys tinker with the car. Her little Sam was all covered in grease and oil while her husband was also covered, smudges on every part of their clothing and no doubt smudges on their faces as well.

Her little boys she thought, opening her favorite book to the last place she stopped. They brought her such joy. Ron for being her wonderful husband and supporter and Sam....Sam her little Miracle Baby who was struck by lightning and lived. He never was afraid of lightning or thunder after that incident. Or of things that beeped and glowed, like computers and toys that moved on batteries. Her baby loved those little electronic toys, hugged them, slept around them, and mourned them. Frankly it was kinda creepy but the psychologist said it was a phase and like all phases it will pass with time.

Soon Sam will be interested in different things like girls and cooties and football. Kids need to be kids and if her son was going to pretend the computer can talk and find she'll let him pretend the computer can talk and that the toaster was insulting the dishwasher for being wishywashy.

Later that night Sam sneaked out of his room through the window and climbed down to the ground floor before walking to the newest grave. He sat down next to it, face pensive.

"You did the best you could." Sam turned his head to look at the translucent boy sitting across from him. "It's not your fault."

"But I'm the Allspark." Sam whispered, looking downcast. "I should be able to breathe life and soul into many of these mechanical shells."

The ghost patted Sam's shoulder. "Give it time." The ghost smiled. "Besides you're not just the Allspark." The boy thumbed his chest and said quite proudly. "You're Samuel James Witwicky and nothing gets better than that."

Sam looked at his counterpart and mimicked his grin. "Samuel James Witwicky." He echoed, staring at the little boy he used to be.

The boy ghost nodded. "Yep you're Samuel James Witwicky...and I.." He drew himself to his full height. "I am Spike."

"Spike?"

"Yep."

Sam blinked. "Why?"

Spike shrugged. "It's something that I feel is right. You know?"

Yes Sam did know. The feeling of destiny, of the sparks and the sensation of energy singing through ones veins.

"Spike." His lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"We're going to be the best of friends, forever and ever." Spike grinned his childish and full of joy grin.

"Until all is One." Sam agreed. "Until all is One."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it?

Think it's a rip off? It's okay to tell me. I'm not going to stick to what the original author wrote. The only thing that shall be similar is that Sam is the Allspark in the beginning.

I know I had another story with Sam and the Allspark...but this one makes my plot bunnies want to mate and get more children.


	2. Bumblebee

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I want to see the next movie and I will but I do not own.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The flashing of the light blinked on and off ever second on the hour as the clock on the VCR continued to mock the sleeping boy. The teenager was curled up next to a box of tools, a blanket draped on his curled up form. There was a bit of drool leaking from his mouth.

"Awwww..." Judy gazed upon her sleeping son, practically glowing with happiness. "Isn't he so cute?"

Ron, on the other hand, did not share his wife's enthusiasm. "He's going to be late for class." He pointed out dryly looking at his watch.

Judy didn't seem to hear her husband, continuing to gush. "Look Ron, he worked so hard trying to get the VCR to stop blinking." She sighed happily.

"He's going to be late for class."

"That is true." Judy finally started to tune in. "Let's wake him up then."

Ron and Judy placed their ear plugs firmly in their ears before turning the radio on. The loud metal song blasted out from the speakers, making small objects vibrate. Sam jumped up like a cat with his tail on fire, whirling around to find the source of noise. The radio clicked off.

Ron indicated to his watch. "You're going to be late."

Sam groaned, rubbing his ears with his fingers, trying to get the ringing out of his head before he raced up the stairs to his room.

"This was a wonderful plan." Ron said as he heard the loud thuds as their son rushed to get ready for school. "But why metal?"

Judy merely smiled. "I know what he likes and what he dislikes."

Sam rushed down the stairs, putting his backpack on and going out the front door.

"You really should let him get a car."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. First car is a lot of responsibility." Instantly thoughts of a car funeral came into his mind.

"You have been teaching him how to fix one. Sam practically knows how to take a car apart and put it back together." Judy said reminding Ron of all the summer bonding sessions. "I'm surprised he hadn't yet found a wrecked car and decide to fix it."

Ron shuddered. "No. You're right. My son isn't going to get a wrecked car. He's going to get his first car, today in fact." Wrecked cars tend to be harder to fix and he was not going to dig a grave for a huge car. His lawn just get fertilized and everything!

He started for the phone books. Time to find the cheapest used car salesman he can find.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam biked hard and fast, pumping his legs as quickly as he could. He took the short cuts, his modified bike taken the bumps and the dips in the road quiet nicely. Small barks resounded from his backpack, said backpack wiggling and shuddering. "Quiet Spike." He was almost there.

He biked up the small hill, riding the last block down, speed picking up tremendously as he slid into the parking lot, dodging a few cars before stopping at the bike racks. Sam dismounted, locking his bike up before racing into the school. He slid into his chair with seconds to spare before the school bell buzzed, announcing the start of the day.

The hours past, causing the majority of the class to wilt like a plant under the hot noon soon.

"And now Sam Witwicky.." The teacher sounded bored, resigned and the way he butchered Sam's name didn't help.

Sam stood going to the front of the class. He looked at the other children and coughed. "Uh...today for this assignment I brought with me Mojo." He clapped his hands.

"Sam you do know you can't bring animals into class." Droned the teacher.

"It's not an animal sir." The whole class watched as Sam's bag wiggled, gasping as the small metallic creature climbed out and started to walk towards Sam.

The toy walked to Sam, slowly standing on its hind legs as it pawed at his jeans. "Bark. Bark."

"That looks more like a toy you bought last second." The teacher indicated to the paper. "The assignment specifically asked for something from home not from a Wall-Mart, also it has to be something important not some toy."

The class snickered, a few of the kids were laughing. A spitball smacked Sam right in the face. He reminded himself that the human children were like sparklings, they are to be tolerated.

"Hey. HEY!" The balding teacher glared at the class. "No throwing or spitting objects in the class. Do it again and you're all going to go to detention. Yes all of you. I have enough slips here." Damn kids.

"I made it a few years ago. I even brought the design specifications." He took them from the folder he brought with him, handing his teacher one of them.

The teacher took the paper, mentally wondering why Sector Seven wanted him to be here. This town was as boring as it's name. As he looked at the paper, not really caring, his eyes widened. The design before him was not the work of a child. Even he, an engineer with a Masters from MIT, could barely follow where the intricate parts started or ended. What he did recognize was the symbols on the bottom of the page. He knew those symbols. Those symbols were like the ones on the Cube.

He looked up at Sam. "I need to see you after class young man." Where did Sam get these papers? "Sit down."

"Ohhh." Trent, the jock, the constant bully in Sam's life. "You're in trouble."

Sam scooped up Mojo and walked back to his seat, dejected. He didn't steal Mojo. Maybe Spike was right, he should've just brought a blanket or something. Even those glasses might've been better. He didn't even get to do his presentation either.

After class, Sam and the teacher were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Sam, where did you get this?" He indicated to the paper. "Did you steal it from somewhere?"

"No." Indignation rose, coloring the boy's cheeks red. "I drew it up. Promise."

The teacher stared at Sam before placing a blank piece of paper in front of him. "Then prove it."

Sam sighed and started to redraw the design specs, starting with the framework. "Wait." The teacher indicated to the bottom parts of the design specs. "Do those first and make new ones."

He started again, making modifications to the old design. On the sides he wrote side notes to himself about what to change, not in English of course. He could feel the teacher's gaze focus on what he was writing.

"Stop." Sam looked up, the teacher was practically shivering in happiness. The paper was taken from him and placed into the teacher's bag. "You may go now."

Sam stood, picking up his backpack and Mojo. "Do I get the points for the assignment?"

"Hmm?" The teacher was in a world of his own. "Oh. Yes. Yes." He looked at Sam and then at the dog. "Do you mind if I borrow that?"

Sam's grip tightened. "I do." He stared at the teacher for a few seconds before looking away. "Sir I gotta go. My dad's picking me up." He looked at the teacher uncertain before darting away.

Sam walked out of the school and towards his caretaker's car. "That was weird." He muttered, still quite confused.

"Teachers are weird Sam." Mojo responded. "It's a universal constant."

"I dunno Spike." Sam quite remembered the odd look in the teacher's eyes and the reverence as he held the design specs.

He neared the car and climbed in. "Hey Dad." He placed his backpack and Spike in the back.

"How was school?" The car was turned on as Ron drove off and into the city.

"It was cool." Son and father stayed silent during the car ride.

"Where are we going?" He noticed that they were not taking the usual route back to their place of dwelling. "Did Mom kick you out of the house?"

"What?" Ron swerved in surprise. "What? No. No." He rolled his eyes. "For the last time, your mother and I are still very happily married and we are not going to drag you into a custody fight." He took a second to look at his son. "Where are you getting these ideas?"

"Internet."

"Unhuh." Ron parked the car and sighed. "Son, let me reassure you. If your mother and I were to get divorced, God hope not, the only thing I'll fight for is the lawn." Sam stared at his caretaker blankly, not getting the joke.

Seeing how Sam wasn't laughing, Ron dropped the conversation and got out of the car. "Kids these days." He muttered to himself.

"That was funny." Spike laughed, yipping softly in the back.

Sam ignored it and got out of the car as well. "What are we doing here?" There was nothing but empty streets, buildings and a car lot.

"We're getting you a car." Ron started for the car lot. "Remember your allowance?"

Sam nodded. Money he got for doing chores, not taking apart kitchen appliances, helping his father with the lawn.

"Well I decided that instead of giving you an allowance for the next three years, I'm going to get you a car." Ron arrived at the used car dealership. "This doesn't mean you're not going to do the chores. It just means you're going to be in debt."

Sam raised both eyebrows. "That doesn't seem fair." He pointed out, calculating the amount of chores it would take to repay his father for getting him a car.

Ron chuckled and patted his son on the back. "Don't worry I'm sure there are ways you can pay me back. Besides it's your first car. I'm only going to spend about four thousand dollars. The gas and maintenance are up to you." Yes Ron as a cheapskate and that was why they were here, at a dingy small car dealership. Not at a reputable car dealership or one that had used cars more than ten thousand.

As Ron talked to the owner, Sam wandered off to the car lot, to find a car that would last him a few years. He walked slowly, examining the dusty cars, hearing nothing from the empty husks of machinery. He could still remember the feeling of warmth, the humming of a spark. His home was so far from here and so alive compared to this ball of dust.

His hand left behind a clean streak on the dusty car hoods. He scanned the area before setting his sights on a yellow beat up camero. Sam could hear arguing, his father was trying to strike up a deal with the owner of this establishment. But as he walked closer to the camero all background noise ceased to exist. He opened the door and slipped in, sitting on the leather seats. His hand touched the steering wheel, brushing away the layer of dirt. He traced the symbol in the middle of the steering wheel.

He felt so warm here, relaxed and so calm. Sam looked up, and saw the little bumblebee freshener. "Bumblebee." He whispered, slipping into a trance like state.

It felt like home.

"Hey!" A hand rapped on the glass. "You can't sleep in there. It isn't your car yet."

Sam blinked at the owner owlishly before climbing out of the car. "How much?" He wanted the car.

"Six thousand."

"WHAT?" Ron waved his arms. "For this hunk of junk?"

"DAD!" Sam felt he should protest for the car. "It's not just a hunk of junk. It.." It feels like home.

"Five thousand." The owner wasn't going to budge.

"Sam maybe another car. That one looks pretty nice." The car to Bumblebee's left was dingy. "And that one has a fresh coat of paint." The car to Bumblebee's right had scratches on it.

Sam sighed. "But Dad..." He really wanted the yellow camero.

"I'm not going to spend more than four thousand Sam and you know that." Yes Sam knew how stingy and cheap his caretaker was.

Sam took a last glance at the camero before he started to walk away. Maybe next time. It felt like his spark was being ripped out as he walked further and further away from the car. Ron noticed how despondent his son looked and bit his lip. Maybe just this once he could....

Before his thoughts were finished a loud siren assaulted his ears, blasting all the windows into pieces. Both father and son turned around, staring at the devastation. There was shattered glass everywhere. The camero was the only car with all its windows intact. It almost looked liked an innocent child.

"Sparkling." Sam murmured to himself softly, smiling. That was the feeling he was getting, the unbridled energy of a sparkling. A child.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost see the bright ball of light that was the soul of a child.

"Four thousand." The owner looked shaken, disturbed. "Take it."

Ron stared at the man, not believing it but he took it. A deal was a deal and this was a good deal.

Sam walked to the car, settling in the driver's seat. The ignition key was there, it wasn't before, and Sam smirked. He always did like children.

He placed the key into the ignition and turned. The car purred. Sam placed his hands on the steering wheel, sensing the power that coursed through the car.

"Hello little Bee." Talking to a car was a sign of being crazy but Sam didn't care. He never did care what others thought of him. "I think I'll call you that, Bumblebee. It's a nice name."

He drove the car off the lots, following his caretaker's vehicle. Immediately he noticed the difference between the two cars, the spark of life in Bumblebee made him tingle all over. He missed this feeling, his own body was miles away and this human body that he possessed could not house his power.

The Allspark missed his home. It was time to go back. And this Sparkling was going to help him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: And there you have it. Bumblebee....and an agent of Sector Seven.


	3. Mikaela

A/N: I always thought of Allspark/Sam to be more like Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory. Smarter than most people but less socially inept. He also doesn't shove his brilliance in your face.

All questions shall be explained as much as I could in this chapter.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Throughout the silent drive home, Bumblebee was a bit disturbed and frightened. How could this human already know his designation? Perhaps it was luck, a coincidence. No one on this planet knows of their existence. At least this human had good taste, Bumblebee thought. Now, how should he convince the human to give him the glasses?

From experience, he knew most species would flee in terror from even such a small bot as himself. He didn't want to scare Sam away. The autobots needed Samuel James Witwicky or else the Decepticons will win. At least he completed a portion of his mission. Now he will just have to signal the rest of the group, somehow convince the human to give them the glasses and then find the Allspark and make sure Megatron doesn't take it. He should set the homing beacon tonight so then the others can come.

Sam drove home, parking the car in the driveway. Just being in the car as the engine revs made him nearly melt into goo. So this is what it feels to be in love, Sam thought, sighing happily. As he got out of the car, he practically had to drag himself out. It has been so long since he'd been near a spark that his cognitive functions were spazzing out on him.

He went to his father's car, grabbing his bag and Spike. "You know, you're acting really strange." Spike muttered, in the crook of his arm. "Your heart beat is really jumping all over the place."

Sam absentmindedly patted Spike. "Can't help it." He muttered, walking up to the front of the house.

Mojo was there, barking his little doggy heart out. Intelligent or not, Mojo seems to know that Mojo 2.0 or rather Spike was getting all of Sam's attention.

"Bark. Bark!" Mojo jumped up and down like a bouncing ball.

"GROWL!" Spike's response was to roar, a prerecorded roar from a tiger from a Nature show. He laughed sadistically as Mojo ran away, tail between legs.

"Now that wasn't nice." Sam said dryly, opening the door and walking up to his room.

"Come on." Spike was still laughing. "I been wanting to do that for ages."

The boy shook his head but he smiled despite himself. He went into his room, placing his backpack down and letting Spike jump into the recharge alcove he built in the closest. Sam flopped on the bed, breathing in deeply.

"I'm going home Spike. Finally."

Spike tilted his head robotic head. "Oh? Have you finally found a source of plutonium to fuel your rocket ship?" The sarcasm in his voice was very evident. "Cause I remember the last time the military came by to talk to you about that."

Sam lifted his head up to glare at the robot. "That was a miscalculation and you know it, stop rubbing my nose in it."

Spike laughed. "No way." He rolled over on his back. "It's still really funny. I recorded it and everything."

"May I ask why?"

"Cause knowing you, when something big and bad comes down I want some happy memories before I get offlined."

Sam sat up, the expression on his face changed from relaxed to worried. "I won't let that happen to you Spike." His voice was soft and there was an underlying tone in it. "I promise."

Spike jumped onto the bed, shaking his head and tail. "I know Sam. I know." He knew Sam wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. That's why he even built him this robot body, so he could interact with the living.

Sam went to his desk, pulling out a drawer, removing the false bottom. In the drawer was a small containment field and in that field was a tiny cube. He pulled out a small metallic cube. "I wished it didn't have happen this way." Spike stared at the cube, it was the thing that set all of this into motion. It was his fault and he knew there was nothing he could do to give Spike his life back. "But it did."

The cube glinted in the sunlight, tiny sparks running on the outside.

Spike made a sound, a cross between a kicked puppy and a whimper. "That thing just brings back all the bad memories." He remembered how stormy it was that day, and how it shined in the grass. There was a lot of painful memories in his head.

"It wasn't all that bad." Sam whispered, seeing the look that Spike had on his face plate. "I mean we meet didn't we?" Now it was Sam sporting the look of a kicked puppy.

Spike pounced on Sam, landing on his lap. "Yeah. We did." He gave Sam's face a quick lick before jumping back onto the ground. "Let's go check out the kick ass camero!" He crooned, walking off to the hallway.

Sam followed, placing the cube back into the containment field. He was lucky to have such good friends here on this planet, to have such caring caretakers.

"Sam! Mojo 2.0 is wrecking my lawn again!" Came the loud shout as Ron pointed at the robot accusingly.

Sam peeked out of his window and winced. Spike was up at his antics again, trying to dig a moat around Mojo's house, ruining the lawn in the process.

"I'm coming dad!" Sam shouted, racing down the stairs.

He went out back, careful to walk on the pathway before grabbing Spike. "Bad dog." He said for the benefit of his caretaker before walking back into the house.

Ding. Dong.

Sam stopped midway and went to the door, opening it. Spike whistled.

"Hey." It was Mikeala from class. "This is yours."

It was his folder, that was odd, he didn't remember leaving it there.

"Thanks." He waited for her leave.

"So uh..." She shifted. "Is it true? About you getting into MIT?"

Sam nodded slowly.

"That's pretty cool."

She was still not leaving.

"Are you gay?" That came out of nowhere, making Sam stare at her gaping. "No?" Human sexuality doesn't exactly apply to him.

She seemed relieved. "Oh. Good." She smiled and left.

"Now that was strange." Spike whistled. "She's hot though."

Sam closed the door. "What do you think she meant by asking if I was gay?"

"She wants you." Spike pipped up, not exactly helping. "She's ditching Trent the Jock for Sam the Genius! Oh yeah, my body is hot!" He scanned his former body. "You have been working out right? I mean the girls like the muscles!"

"You're been reading too many cosmos Spike."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Later in the night, Sam was working on some modifications for Spike, keeping up maintenance for the robot dog was one of the things that kept him busy. There were very little materials on this planet that could be used to build a protoform and he had to make do with what he could. He went to scrap yards, looked for things that were usable. He even used the grant money he got from various organization to buy certain materials. Radio Shack was a great help, some of the stuff was a great help to his design.

Building the robot body too some time. The amount of energy needed to power him required constant recharge. Luckily he had something no one else did.

He heard the car turn on, and saw it as it reversed and left the vicinity.

"Your car just ran away." Spike said calmly, turning to look at Sam. "You do know what that means right?"

Wordlessly Sam shook his head.

"You're never going to get laid."

The punchline missed Sam by a mile. "What?"

Spike deflated. "Nevermind." He couldn't exactly move, his body was opened up and being poked at. "Arn't you going to chase it?"

"No." Sam took out the small cube. "I got this." He pushed in the symbols and the room was filled with the glow as a globe appeared. There were tiny dots on the globe. "We're here and he's there." He zoomed in by pressing on the spot where he wanted it to zoom in.

The yellow dot was moving away from the house. In all humor, the dot resembled a bumblebee as it buzzed around.

"What are those other dots?" From his position he could see there were other clusters of dots, each with a different color.

Sam examined the globe, zooming it out as he stared at them. "That's odd." He rotated the globe, noting where each dot was. "They weren't there before."

"Maybe they're his friends?"

"Maybe." Sam noted there was a signal close to where he was living. "Maybe he's going to visit his friend?"

With deft fingers, Sam detached the diagnosis machine from Spike, allowing him to watch the globe. They watched as the yellow bumblebee went out a few miles into open countryside and staying there. Meanwhile the other dot was miles upon miles away.

"How did you make this?" Spike asked after Sam turned off the function. "And where did you get the global position thing to work with this?"

Sam placed the cube back into the containment device. "Remember the VIP trip to one of NASA's facilities?"

Spike nodded, yes he remembered.

"And that little task I wanted you to do?"

Spike continued to nod, suspicious.

"I had you upload a program into one of the broadcasts, uploaded it on all the satellites so then I can get a virtual net all over the earth."

Spike promptly bit Sam on the finger.

"Ow!" He looked at the robot and scowled. "What was that for?"

"You uploaded an alien program into a secured military lines!!!" Spike yelped. "Don't you think someone is going to find it? This is the opposite of secrecy!"

"Shhh!" Sam indicated to the hallway. "Well..no.." He said bluntly. "Human technology is not yet advanced enough to detect this program."

"I don't mean us humans." Spike hissed. "I mean people like you. What if the people who tossed you off your planet find you and decide to finish the job?"

Sam turned his head away, eyes downcast. "I forgot about that." In his joyous times here, he had forgotten about how his departure from his home world wasn't as sweet as he wished it to be. "I just wanted to find my old body, transfer my consciousness back into my old body and hopefully find a way to get you back into yours."

"Thanks." Spike trilled. "You know I'm grateful."

"Yeah." The Allspark knew of the debt he owed this human and intended to repay in full. "I know."

They spent the rest of the night in silence as Spike got his maintenance work done and the Allspark reflected on the prospect of being kicked off yet another planet.

In the morning, the car was back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Bumblebee knew his orders. Talk to the human, explain to the human. Convince the human to hop in the car, drive him to the rendezvous point with the others. Right. Besides the older human was rather nice to him, giving him a wash and cleaning him up. Once the war is over, if it ends, he will like to come back here and get a wash.

He saw his human go out on his bike. Carefully, oh so carefully he followed his human with his hologram driver on.

Sam biked at a slow pace, watching Bumblebee with his side mirror. "He's still following right?"

"Roger leader." Spike chirped back, safely tucked in the backpack.

He biked further and into the city, dodging cars. As he got further into the city, Bumblebee suddenly vanished. Sam stopped, wondering where could that little sparkling be?

"Sam?" To his right was Mikaela and her friends. "Nice bike."

Sam nodded, half listening as he scanned the area for the little bee. "Yeah. Modified it myself."

"Really?" She seemed interested. "Are you good with motorbikes?"

Ah Hah, there he was, hiding behind the corner like a child playing a game. "I gotta go Mikaela." Sam biked away, weaving through cars and people before nearly crashing into yet another car.

The same feeling came back, the buzzing sound and the sudden flood of heat. Sam jolted, before continuing on his path. He banished his confused thoughts and continued to bike. He needed a place where he could speak to the cybertronian, without his caretakers staring at him as if he were crazy.

The little Bee was a bit more adventurous, following at a closer pace.

Finally he reached a parking structure and parked his bike, locking it to a pillar before walking further inside. "You know this could be a huge mistake and you're gonna die." Spike pointed out. "After all his alt form is pretty big, so his true body has to be really big."

Sam shushed Spike. "I don't think he wants to hurt me." The odds of one of his people finding him on this planet was very large. After all, what are the chances of that happening?

"Besides we need some sort of secrecy. Can't let the local populous know we're here. Widespread panic would ensue."

"Like Independence Day?" Spike snerked, he couldn't help but jab at Sam.

"Yes." Sam said in all seriousness. "Like Independence Day."

He took Spike out of his bag, setting the dog down. "Do you feel alright? I know you're a bit bulkier than normal and some of your systems are offline."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Spike shifted his limbs and head. "I feel pregnant." He groused, sitting.

Sam heard the shifting of gears behind him and turned around. "I think we need to talk."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! It is love is it not?

So who will he be talking to? Barricade? Or Bumblebee?

And also, poor little Allspark doesn't know why he got thrown off his planet. The poor dude.

We got Mikaela...and she's going to get a shock of her life.


	4. Spike

A/N: And now for more perspectives. It gives it a more well rounded story.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Spike stepped back, ears pinned on his head. That was one big autobot, really really big. Being small meant knowing what it feels like to feel fear. Sure he was fast and nimble but he knew all it would take was one hit and down the road he would skip, like a rock on water. It wouldn't be pretty.

Sam was standing there, not scared, not nothing. Spike ran a scan on his old body, well...his and Sam's body and wondered if this was healthy. Over the years, he knew Sam's tendency of not showing emotion and being like a god damn vulcan. That was why he made sure to drag Sam into jokes and make him laugh because laughing was a sign of happiness and a sad Sam made Spike pissy.

Not the 'I'm mourning' sad but the intense emotional pain that can only be brought on by physical or mental stress. Luckily Sam was so dense there was little mental stress and as for physical, Spike was pretty sure that Sam would be one pale child if it weren't for his daily 'UV dosage' times. Most things go by him, cultural references and the like. Even if Sam grew up here on Earth, it didn't mean he'd be human.

Spike knew he was more human that Sam, which wasn't good. But he also had an idea of what really happened back then and knew why he was like this but not really. The Allspark had no recollection other than a sudden surge of warmth and then waking up in a body he had never seen before. And Spike? He was out there, not anywhere particular, but still grounded to Earth.

Spike was careful to peer around Sam's leg's, watching the other mech. Even if his scans could not penetrate the amour, he could already detect non human metal. He knew the other mech could squish the Allspark's human body with ease. For a second, Spike considered it and wondered what would happen to the Allspark. Then his tiny spark fritzed and he considered it no more. The Allspark's extermination is not something he wanted, even if it were to be brief it would still cause his function to be halted.

That was not going to happen. They had a mission and there was no way Spike was going to let the Allspark get temporarily offlined.

Besides, if all else fails, hopefully not, there was one last thing he could do for Sam. It was a last resort because the result will no doubt cripple the Allspark during a crucial moment.

Spike made a low growl, too low of a pitch for Sam to pick up but he could see the red glow from the other mech. Yeah, just try it and I'll get ya, he thought, continuing to growl.

Then all hell broke loose.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

If Bumblebee could talk he would be swearing, swearing about how narrow the streets were, how he couldn't change into his other form and how dangerously close Barricade was to Sam. He was following the human, making sure to follow all traffic rules, when he felt a blip on his sensors.

It was Barricade, the Decepticon that was also searching for the Allspark.

Bumblebee nearly let out a whine in panic, why was Barricade here of all places?

He zipped through traffic, not even caring that he was breaking so many human rules but right now it didn't matter. Down the ally he went, he could hear the siren and sped up even faster. There, surrounded by cars, was Barricade towering over the human. Oddly enough, there were no screaming of blood or any of the liquids that human bodies exude when broken.

Then there was a loud scream, Barricade's voice, grating like metal on metal as he reached out with a clawed hand.

Bumblebee had transformed and fired before he even realized it. He had surprise and luck on his side, as the plasma shots slammed into Barricade's chest and shoulder, spinning him around. The human had saw him and started to run towards him, yelling something. Bumblebee changed back into his alt-form, opening the door.

As he kept an eye out for Barricade, and another on where he was and another for Frenzy, he totally missed the part where his Sam comes running in, dog bot in his bag and a female dragging alongside. Bumblebee couldn't react, other than close the door and bolt. It was quite easy to hear the loud sires as Barricade chased after, the warble of insults that the Decepitcon streamed in, an attempt at rattling the bot. It didn't work, it just made Bumblebee go faster.

_Give me the human you Glitch! Or else you're going to get fragged Autobot SCUM!_

The female, Mikaela was panicking, quite a usual reaction to being in a car that's driving by itself was muttering something, low and was very close to hyperventilating.

But it was Sam's reaction that Bumblebee was puzzled at, hearing his normal heart beat and how calm he seemed. Something was up.

"You're right Spike." Sam spoke suddenly, addressing the dog bot. "Plans succeeding and myself has decidedly gotten a divorce."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The car drove on and on, evading the police car that tailed it. Mikaela had calmed down, stopped screaming and was staring to swiftly interrogate Sam.

"What's going on??" She had her fingers deep in the fabric and was ripping it from sheer stress. "SAM!"

Sam, unmovable, replied. "It seems we are in a car chase. Mikaela, this is Bumblebee and the car that is chasing us is called Barricade." He indicated with his hand. "I do not know why we are running but it seems the other mech wishes to do me harm."

"Yeah. Do you harm." Grumbled a voice, Mikaela nearly shrieks as Spike climbs onto Sam's lap. "I think it's more, _rip you apart piece by piece_." Bumblebee nearly sideswipes a building, as he heard Barricade's voice inside his interior. It almost reassured him to see Barricade still chasing him outside.

Mikaela stares as Spike. "......." She points, not speaking.

"This is Spike." Sam answers her unspoken question. "He's a friend."He said in such a manner that it made Mikaela shut her mouth.

His hand came up to rest on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. This little Bee will not let us get hurt."

"_Everything will be all right_." The old tune pipped out of the radio.

He picks up speed, thankful that the streets are clear. Dodging humans and Barricade? It would be Las Vegas all over again. It took him days to purge those memories.

The scenery changes as Bumblebee uses his smaller size to his advantage, going through decrepit buildings and taking side streets that he knew Barricade would have to go around or risk getting stuck. But no matter how small the area, or how quickly he went, Barricade was right there, meters away from his bumper.

Slag it, Bumblebee swore, spinning about and going straight for Barricade. It was a risky, not to mention stupid, move.

As the screams in his interior reached rather high pitch, Barricade swerved at the last second. Bumblebee kept on going, enjoying the slight thrill as he raced away. He was still one of the best. He was made for speed, a bit slower than Jazz but he wasn't going to tell the bot that, but sadly so was Barricade.

It was rather odd though, thought Bumblebee as he kept on going, why are they having his huge cat and mouse game? Then there was the odd behavior with the chicken game, if Barricade truly wished to kill the human, then he would've collided with him and taken the damage just so the humans would go splat inside Bumblebee. If Bumblebee were a Decepitcon, a little pain wouldn't matter if he could not only kill the human but also disgrace the Autobot.

Bumblebee took a second to pause, give himself a mental smack for even thinking about it, and then picking up speed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Spike once more wondered whether or not the company he kept were good for him. One he had no choice but the other he did. He was quite willing to ditch the other, at least she had the presence of mind not to scream.

They were parked, powered down and waiting for the homicidal cop car to leave.

Spike could sense the rapid heartbeats of Mikaela, and the even heartbeats of Sam. Worried as he was, at least his body would be in good health, very good blood pressure. With the same scan, he could tell the other Cybertronian was still there, just waiting for them. It was like Jaws but they weren't in a lake and the creepy music was playing in the background.

Suddenly the car went into reverse, blew past the cop car and ran right through a wall. Spike could barely do anything but yelp as all three passengers were tumbled out and the autobot transformed to do battle. The yellow and black car changed into a yellow and black bot, engaging the enemy. It was two titans fighting, their movements shaking the earth.

"We should be running." Spike said, rather dryly at Sam, already running.

Sam followed, dragging a rather shell shocked Makeala after him. A little metal thing followed, screaming out insults. It was bigger than Spike and judging from the compartment on it's chest, it was a ninja too. Little metal stars flew out, embedding the metal boxes near their head.

Sam was a fast runner, scooping Spike up in a hand and diving behind some metallic crates. Spike peered behind them, watching as Mikaela fended off for herself. "Where is that little ninja creep?"

A star to the leg was the response, Spike yelped, losing his balance, and crashed onto the ground. He blacked out for a second, before his system reloaded itself. He could feel himself being picked up, Sam's warm hands were checking his wound, finding a way to repair Spike. Spike knew Sam was never one to fight, running was always a good option as was talking.

Sam tripped, landing on his side. The metallic bot was attacking Sam, not using its metal stars but tiny fists. "Where are the glasses???" The little bot was screaming words in Cybertronian, things only Sam knew.

"Take that you little creep!" The loud roar of some sort of tool came as a welcoming change, as Mikaela hacked off the bot's head. Then in a fit of anger and fear she kicked it. The head landed pretty far away, bouncing down the hill.

She turned to look at Sam. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, standing. "Yes." He was a bit confused. Why was his people fighting each other? What is going on? There had to be answers somewhere. Maybe he landed in the "Twilight Zone", that could be plausible. It would be a better answer than all his fears confirmed and more.

As it neared Sam took a step forward.

"Wait." The girl was breathless but calmer now. "What if he wants to hurt you?"

Sam looked at her, staring at her, before answering. "To the victor goes the spoils." He turned to look at the yellow bumblebee. "I need answers and I fear only he has them."

As he walked up the hill, he caught sight of Barricade, and his eyes expressed the sorrow he felt deep inside. From where he was he could see the damage and knew the mech should be fine in a few hours. That brought him some cheer, for if Barricade was dead, then it would be much worse. To kill was a grave offense.

He heard the girl follow him. "I'm coming too." She seemed utterly lost and looked to him for guidance. Sam feared he could not give it to her, for he himself was lost as well.

"You don't have to." He told her, watching her. "You can leave now."

She looked at him, really looked at him, and realized she didn't know him. Mikaela knew of him, and know that she stared into his eyes, she saw something there that scared her. There was a certainty in his eyes and a darkness. But in his arms, his dog, Spike, in him she saw something else. Two sides of a coin, light and dark, cold and warmth.

Mikaela never really had a path or a future, with her father in jail and herself with a criminal record life didn't have anything to offer her. She was just drifting, being there and not living it. She knew this was her one chance to actually live. Sam seemed to be heading somewhere that promised to be extraordinary. This was the moment of a lifetime.

"I'm coming with you Sam. You're going to need all the help you can get."

Together, the two approached Bumblebee.

Sam was the first to speak, his own recollection of the Cybertronians like mist in his mind. "We need to talk."

"_XM Satellite Radio Digital Cable Columbia Broadcasting Company._." Bumblebee missed his voice, but he had no choice. He couldn't uplink with the humans and the dog mech was in stasis so no luck there.

"You can't speak can you." Sam took a step closer, looking up. From where he was standing, he could barely see the sparklings voice capacitor. "Was it damaged during the fight?"

_"Ain't nothing damaged, cause I been being the best. Left hook, right hook!" _Bumblebee shadowboxed, much to Mikeala's amusement.

"Where are you from?" She knew this wasn't human, it couldn't be. It was way too advanced.

"_Second star from the right and straight till Morning._" Wasn't the best clip but it was understandable. "_Stardate 2058.36...Captain's log._."

"He came from the stars, from a planet called Cybertron." It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Mikaela or Bumblebee. "He's an alien on this planet."

Mikeala gaped at Sam, eyes wide. "How do you know that?" She whirled to stare at the mech. "Is he right?"

Bumblebee shifted back into his alt-form, opening his door. "_Anymore questions you wanna ask_?"New developments that would require Optimus's immediate attention. The human knew too much. Way too much. Something was definitely up. Could it be....

Bumblebee's through processor found a likely answer, one that horrified him. Sam Witwicky had already talked to the Decepticons and had taken a deal with them. That has to be the only reason. No human can know so much about their kind. To think that they have already lost it...no..not possible. If Megatron was found, if the Allspark was taken then they should know by now. Maybe...

There were too many possibilities. Bumblebee could only hope to Primus that he was wrong about this human.

The two humans and one dog bot got in.

To Destiny they went, on a path that had been made for them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Hrm...so..some suspicon on the little Bee's part...

And...remember Mikeala's observations...it is important for later. Also do not ignore Spike, he's smarter than he loooks.

Now this conversation with Optimus is going to be soooo fun....not for the Allspark of course...hehehehehe


	5. Optimus

A/N:Yeah...this isn't going to be good.

A bit late, due to me having a paper due and I need good grades. So...yeaaah...but at least this one will be a lot more thought out ish.

And here comes the AUTOBOTS!!!

I love Optimus Prime...he's just so grand it's great. He's Optimus freaking Prime. Oh and Ratchet...Ratchet the Hatchet.

And now, Bring the RAIN!!!!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So what are you?" The questions was directed at Sam by Mikeala. "Are you an alien too?" She wasn't scared, shocked really and a bit curious.

"Me?" Sam looked at her and then laughed in a strange way. It was the laugh of a person who really forgot how. It was like "Ha. Ha. Ha." It was slow and hollow. Kinda creepy.

By now, Mikealea was pretty sure Sam was the strangest boy she had ever met.

"Is Spike an alien?" She indicated to the limp mech. "He's like them right?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "He's more human than I am."

And that says what about you? Mikaela shook her head.

Sam was fiddling with Spike's internal circuitry,stemming the loss of coolant and patching up the superficial wound. When he was done, he switched Spike from 'Standby' to "On". With a soft whirr, Spike's dim lights returned to their normal glow.

"Thanks." Spike twisted his body, stretching like a cat, the gears clicking and clacking as he worked out any kinks or locked up pieces. There was a sound of metal on metal as Spike moved his forepaws. "Great. Something got stuck."

Sam picked Spike up, examining both paws. "I don't see any external damage." He lightly touched the metal alloy that consisted of the bot's outer body frame. "There arn't any dents either."

Spike grumbled. "Most be some dirt or maybe something got wrenched." He hated that. Despite all the care he took in his body and the nightly maintenance, something always gets stuck. At least it wasn't as bad as when those kids put gum inside him. That took hours to take out, resulting in his body being taken apart and certain parts replaced. But it was better than being a ghost.

"Can you shift into your other form?" Spike experimentally tried to initiate the program but shook his head when it wouldn't start. "Nope." The view screen in his head was giving him 'ERROR'.

Spike growled softly to himself, making sure to be careful on his paws. Stupid human materials, incapable of long term usage.

Mikeala was trying to encourage conversation from Sam, which was hard, and by doing so she started to talk about the car they were in. "So, have you met aliens before?"

"Yes." Humans were very alien to him.

"So you're like E.T?"

"...In what context?"

"Are you E.T.? Or are you the kid that finds him?"

Sam tilted his head, speaking after a long consideration. "Both."

Again, encouraging conversation with Sam is an art that only Spike had mastered and he had several handicaps.

"Well at least let's hope the other aliens arn't as dinged up as this one." At the word, dinged, Bumblebee stopped nearly throwing everything into the front seat. Then he opened his doors and shook the humans out before doing a U-turn, illegal, and driving away.

"Wow, you most have horrible luck." Spike muttered, sprawled on the backpack. "This is the second time a car ran away, not to mention it's the same car." He was getting grouchy, the landing wasn't good for his leg and a grouchy Spike was a sarcastic one. "Four thousand smackers just ran away."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I am unsure." Sam stood. "Perhaps you insulted him in regards of his taste in alt forms."

The car came back, going on it's side wheels, scanning the passing camero and changing it's alt form.

"You didn't tell me I could do that." Accused Spike, knowing he had that function but it was never online. He gave Sam a scowl. "Meanie."

Sam shook his head silently, sometimes Spike could act so childish for his age.

The car came back, up on its rear wheels as it scanned the passing camero, shifting it's alt form exterior and interior. It stopped parallel to them, opening up it's doors. "_Think I'm pretty now?_"

Mikaela chuckled. "Yeah. You are." She had to appreciate just how sleek and how it shines in the light. She was itching to pop the hood up but didn't. Somehow she knew it would be wrong and insulting to do that. The knowledge that aliens exist was still hard to believe.

"It's a bitching camero." Spike sighed happily, his anger banished for the moment. It was a sweet ride.

Boys and their toys, thought Mikaela. Or rather boys and their robots she amended, remembering how much it looked like an advanced robot.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mikaela's reaction to Optimus Prime's transformation made her step back a few feet. He was BIG and when he knelt down you can tell exactly how small you are compared to him. The other mechs transformed from their alt forms to their true forms. Like Bumblebee, their outer armor and plating reflected their alt forms.

As introductions were made, going down the line and finally reaching Bumblebee Mikaela interrupted. "Yeah. Bumblebee...we know." She indicated to Sam. "Well, he knew."

"Did you tell the human boy your name? At the risk of being mute forever!" Ratchet turned to look at the smaller mech, going over and grabbing him, fussing. "Stop messing with your voice capacitor." He scolded, examining the device. The mute mech protested in whines, Ratchet was never gentle, and there was a reason most mechs fear Ratchet. His bed side manner is something to be desired. Bumblebee sent a databurst to Ratchet and to the others, explaining the circumstances and also his suspicions.

[He knew the moment he saw me! I didn't tell him I swear on Primus.] Bumblebee was chatting across the coms something that didnt' require a voice thankfully. [Barricade didn't even try to squish him. They must be in cahoots!] He didn't want to label the squishy as an enemy but he had to be careful.

Optimus considered the data presented to him and weighted his options. [We have no choice. If the boy is working for the Decepticons then at least we know and we can work around that. But if he isn't I don't want to accuse him of something he is not guilty of.]

[Can I blast him?] Ironhide was itching to fight, he was a mech suited for battle.

[That would not be wise Ironhide.]

[Yeah, remember the last time you blast then ask questions? Ratchet welded your cannons backwards on your aft while you were recharging] Jazz sent a vid through all the comms, snickering.

[Shut up Jazz] It was an embarrassment that he did not want to relive.

Optimus silenced the comms, kneeling down to speak to the humans. "Our people are called Cybertronians but you may call us Autobots." He projected the image of his world, the broken ruined world that was his home millions of years ago. " The image consisted of barren rock, twisted metal and metal bodies lying everywhere, dead. " Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Spike was horrified, Cybertron was devastated, a mere speck what it used to be. Sam's verison of Cybertron was but a dream. He looked up to see Sam's reaction, to comfort him, only to feel a pool of dread growing inside. Sam wasn't reacting, he wasn't angry, or sad just collected. Don't do this, Spike thought, seeing the change in Sam's eyes. The program that made the Allspark what it was, it was doing something, pushing back all this horror. It had to be a coping mechanism. It had to be. Even Mikaela was showing more emotion about a world she did not even know of. Sam was unbearably cold, his eyes like glaciers as he watched.

"The glasses." Sam made the conclusion, remembering the odd marks on the lens frames and how Archibald Witwicky was always considered stark raving mad.

"Correct." Optimus nodded. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"What happens if Megatron gets the AllSpark?" Mikaela did not want what happened to their world happen to hers.

"He will destroy this world and use the AllSpark's power to conquer others."Ratchet had finished fussing with Bumblebee's voice processor. "It will be a war of attrition as he will use the AllSpark to make an army. We will not have the numbers face him."

"We can't let him do that." Sam didn't sound determined or vengeful just blank and absolute. "The AllSpark was not meant as a means of war. It is a carrier of sparks, a conduit to Primus." He looked at the Autobots. "It is not a weapon."

"Samuel James Witwicky, you seem to know a lot about the AllSpark." Optimus wanted to know why, even if Sam's ancestor met Meagtron it shouldn't have made such a difference.

The boy looked at him, before turning away. "Does it matter?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. "All you need is the AllSpark to end this war and to repopulate your numbers." How odd it felt, to be an object to be obtained. "We should go." He didn't feel anything, no warmth no tingle. He just felt so cold and alone. Even surrounded by so many bright sparks, he felt nothing. He was going to tell them who he was but he didin't. They didn't need a sentient AllSpark, they needed the power and he...he had no power. He was Useless.

Spike looked at Sam, knowing the AllSpark was closing himself off to others, distancing himself. "Sam..." He could feel the suffering, the turmoil. Even Mikaela, the only human there, picked up on Sam's emotional distress. Or lack there of.

As the Autobots shifted into their alt forms, Sam spoke again."You feel like Orion Pax."

That made everyone just stare at him. "Orion Pax?" Optimus hadn't heard himself being addressed in that manner for so long. Ever since he became Prime, he was always Optimus Prime.

"Yeah. Your frequency resembles his." Sam tilted his head. "I think I met you once, I don't remember why but...I think I did. I really remember that sparkling because there was something special, his tenacity and inner strength." He wanted them to realize who he is, leaving hints and clues but a part of him didn't want them to. "Or maybe I'm just going crazy."

Ratchet activated his scan, looking at the data that was presented to him. "Your energy field is odd." He said finally. "It resembles..." He didn't want to say it, not out loud.

"I know." Sam shrugged. "Lets go back to my house, we can get the glasses and get the coordinates off it."

He got in Bumblebee, putting his seat belt on. He didn't know what to say or feel, on one hand they are his people and they came here to find him. On the other hand, there are also a group of mechs who are also his people but want to use him for war. Besides, information was witheld. Megatron wasn't just a dissenter, he was also the High Lord Protector. There had to be some reason why this war happened. There has to be. It wasn't fair, all he wanted was to go home. But it seems there was no home to go to. Or no one to go home to.

[Optimus, the boy's body exudes some AllSpark radiation. Not to mention the small bot that follows him around.] Ratchet finished up his scans. [That must've been the energy that was on our scanners as we entered the planet's atmosphere.]

[I noticed. What do you think it means?]

[He must've gotten some contact with the Allspark before. There is no other reason.] The medic mech shifted on his wheels as they drove single file. [I have a bad feeling about this. He's hiding something from us.]

['Sides, the kid is isn't even shaken. I mean, no offense to you Prime, but still you still shake fear in the sparks of some Autobots. This human doesn't even react.] Jazz knew they all noticed how the kid's heartrate didn't even change tempo. From what they gleaned from the internet, humans are never that calm.

[He could be working for the Decpepticons. I'm sorry Bumblebee but there is no way he could know of Prime's past name!]

[I know Ironhide. I just wish it wasn't true.] Bumblebee liked the human, the kid was young like himself and didn't freak out or try to smash his windows.

[Once we get the Cube we should get off this planet and that should make the Decepticons chase after us.] Optimus did not want to drag another species into their war.

They arrived at the house, the Autobots bunching up on the lawn. Sam and Mikeala got out, Mikeala following Sam as he crept into the house.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam walked up the stairs, having memorized places where it doesn't creak. Mikeala wasn't as silent. He walked into his room, and started to look for the glasses.

"Wow." Mikeala whispered looking at all the design specs on the walls. "You're really smart."

As Sam rummaged through his things, he paused. Someone tampered with his desk. It couldn't be his caretakers, they don't go into his room other than to make sure something isn't growing under the bed. He found the glasses, handing them to Mikeala. She took them with reverence. Then he pushed her out of window.

He heard the gears and servos as someone, no doubt Ratchet caught her.

"Dude. That was cold." Sam whirled around to see Spike sitting there, looking at him in disbelief.

For a second he stared, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

The loud sirens of government cars announced their arrival, giving the Autobots time to hide. Sam heard the stomping of feet as people ran up the stairs, and into his room. They were wearing white, gas masks and they were using a small device to detect something, radiation no doubt. It was quite quick, as they doused Spike in liquid Nitrogen.

"SPIKE!" Someone was yelling, it was Sam.

It was quite easy to realize the house had been bugged, the caretakers taken. He saw the wine glass that was half full, the magazine on the table. He knew his caretakers routines quite well and knew something was wrong. No doubt they went through his room, finding the recharge alcove. No doubt some conspiracy nutcase had found out about something and decided to do something about it.

Sam let himself get cuffed, dragged down the stairs like a prisoner. He was almost apathetic, as they stuffed him in the black SUV. He could only stare at Spike, as the men restrained the thrashing dog bot.

He knew the Autobots were nearby, understood why they did not come. They had the glasses, they didn't need to risk exposure. It was understandable, logical. But now Spike was mixed in it. Spike who should've been in the car, Spike who couldn't exactly walk with one of his paws damaged. Sam had planned to be captured, to find out who was sniffing around....but this was not good. Sam what he had to do, he was willing to die for it. But not for Spike to die. He promised Spike to protect him.

As the SUV moved, Sam caught a glimpse of the lead scientist and his eyes widened. It was his teacher. All things came to an abrupt stop as Sam realized why this happened. The teacher, the design specs...everything. They wanted the technology, Spike's designs....they wanted advancement. A valid reason why Sam didn't share his knowledge was because humans did not advance as quickly as their technology. And now they were taking it by force.

"Who are you?" Sam whispered, not really asking.

"Sector Seven." A man grinned. "And you're not going to be seeing daylight anytime soon."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: I just love cliffhangers.

Hrm. It seems Spike and Sam are like Spock and Kirk. Like in the new movie where Spock sees his world vanish and his people die and he just doesn't emote and Kirk had to insult Spock just to see the rage under the Vulcan calm.

So can anyone guess what button to push to make Sam angry? Give you a cookie!

And sector Seven has Sam. Only Sam. I feel some torture to come up soon. Llala TORTURE!!!

And Sam has an EMO-mode. Hehhe...oh boy snaping him out of that is going to be so much fun.


	6. Misson City

A/N:

To Spazzy Girl: Spike is not pregnant. He just says that he feels pregnant, that is a reference to bloating....to being really full. It was a literary technique called foreshadowing.

Anyways thanks guys for the reviews.

And here it is.....the beginning of the end.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What are we going to do?" After her rather abrupt departure from the Witwicky house, she was scooped up and deposited into Ratchet's interior. "Somebody got Sam, we have to save him!" The black SUV's were speeding away and they weren't chasing after.

"Spike is gone as well." Ratchet turned at the left, as the convo drove out to a secluded place. "Who were they? I have searched the internet and did not find anything."

"They look like a secret military group." Ironhide sounded, happy, oddly enough. "Really secret." If a truck could grin, Ironhide would. "Let's go chase them."

"No." Optimus's engine revved. "We have the glasses, we must find the AllSpark before Megatron."

Mikaela scowled and resisted to pound on Ratchet's interior. "Guys. Robots...uh.." It was kinda hard to address them, they weren't exactly human. "What about Sam? He's been kidnapped."

"Samuel's fate is not our concern at the moment." There was a reason Optimus was the leader and like all leaders they have to make the hard decisions. "We have been avoiding the human government, we cannot expose ourselves, not if we have a choice."

"You can't leave him with them." Mikaela was shouting, angry. "What if they're an agency that deals with aliens? What if they think he's an alien!" She was grasping at straws. "They might dissect him! Or lock him away forever just because he's been around you guys!"

[She is right, our interference may have brought the boy under this government's ire. I have noticed a high amount of military hits on any webpage that features Samuel James Witwicky.]

[He knows about us.] Bumblebee pointed out. [We have to know why.]

[If he is a spy, the humans might be in danger.] Ratchet sent them a revised scan data. [The dog bot has a mysterious object inside it, it might be a bomb. Humans have been known to blow things up with unconventional means.]

[Can you track him Ratchet? He does have AllSpark radiation.]

[Yes. I can.] Ratchet pulled up a map, the sensor dot was moving at quickly from them.

[We should not risk drawing in more humans into this conflict.] Optimus and the other stopped in an empty clearing, far from human contact.

[We can't abandon the boy.] Bumblebee sounded a bit distressed. [If it is my fault he was taken away then I must assist him, Decepticon spy or not. Please sir, we have to retrieve him.]

Optimus considered his options, get to the cube as quickly as they could, or risk the human spy from contacting the Decpticons or killing other humans. There were times in which, acting as a Decepticon would make things much easier but they weren't Decepticons. They were Autobots. He spoke out loud for Mikaela's benefit. "We will locate the AllSpark, I will send half the team there. The other half will come with me to find Sam."

"YES!" Mikaela smirked. We're coming Sam, hold on.

"_Climb in baby_." Bumblebee's door swung open, as Mikeala exited and settled into the yellow mech.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam looked around as the SUV continued onward. He listened as the man from Sector Seven talked.

"So, what are you? An robot or something?" The man examined the design specs, trying to make heads or tails of it before getting really confused. "You're pretty smart." He placed the designs back in the bag. "From what we have on you, you're a member of MENSA, you have the highest record IQ...." The man tutted. "Figures you were an alien."

Sam ignored the man, trying to figure out where they were going and how to call the Autobots to get him back.

"I'm Agent Simmons. I don't exist. This..." He waved his arm. "Does not exist. In other words, once we got our hands on you, neither do you."

Sam continued to ignore the man. His whole attitude screamed 'blahblahblah'.

"So, to make things easy for you, who are you? When did you get contact with any NBE?" Simmons gestured with the device that beeped when waved over Sam. "The amount of radiation on you makes me think you've been around them a long time."

Sam looked at Simmons. "NBE? No Babes Evident?" He tried his hand at humor, Spike would've said that. "Or perhaps, No Brains Evident?" He then executed a smirk.

Simmons narrowed his eyes. "Don't be a smart mouth." He glared at Sam, as if to intimidate him. "Non Biological Extraterrestrials you brat."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that is correct, then again either of my suggestions would've worked. I do hope you've done a scan of some sort on this NBE, and having done so, there are no organic brain nor a babe by your definition. So I would be right."

Simmons considered smacking the brat. "Very funny. I would not be amused if it weren't the fact that soon you'll be in a glass box while your little droid will be experimented on and revere engineered. If you continue to be a moron, then do so. I'm not stopping you."

"But you can't do that." Sam raised an eyebrow. "As a United States Citizen you cannot arrest me or charge or hold me without a reason. Unless of course you are a nonexistent military fraction within the government that is basically given the ability to do whatever they wished." He paused. "Oh."

"Yeah." Simmons settled back into his seat. "Enjoy your last hours of freedom kid, cause that's all you're going to get."

He watched the rear view mirror, slightly unnerved by the blank look on the kid's face.

"You have Megatron, don't you?" The phone in the back, sealed by plastic, vibrated in surprise. "That must be the NBE."

Simmons turned around and stared, incredulous. "What are you? A hacker? A mind reader?"

Sam's thoughtful look screamed trouble to Simmons. "Then you must also have the Cube."

Now things were getting weird. How did this kid know? It appears there is going to be one very length interrogation for this Samuel James Witwicky.

Sam lapsed back into silence, considering what he figured out. Meagton was there, frozen, in stasis lock. His old body was there too, placed in an area that acts like a dampening field. He tilted his head up. But of course, Hoover Dam. It was the most logical explanation. Enough concrete to dampen any radiation from the Cube, a government issued creation and the Grand canyon isn't exactly a place where you can get enough electricity to power a huge refrigerator to keep Megatron on ice.

It will take a few hours worth of travel, enough time for the Autobots to find him.

He relaxed in his chair, thinking back on his past. About how he sudden became _aware_. Sentience was a blessed thing. Luckily for him, Vector Prime would talk to him, as if he were alive and because of that he knew some things about Cybertron. He wished he was back at home, still as a cube, and not here.

Things were changing and it wasn't a good thing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Frenzy had to wonder, who was the squishy? As he masqueraded as a cell phone, waiting for himself to be placed in a place where he could change back and contact the others about where Megatron was, he had to wait.

He made sure to record the conversation. Soon, Megatron will be free and the AllSpark his.

Soon.

Hours later, the vehicle they were in stopped. Someone picked up the bag and started walking. He could see where he was going, curtsy of the camera function of the phone. Frenzy could see the blurry shapes of the squishes as they deposited him in a room full of 'things'. Other metallic objects that possess no life. He shifted and ripped open the bag, crawling up to a vent and climbing in.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He was dragged inside, down the elevators and into an underground room.

"Well, goodbye Sam. Have a nice life." Simmons chortled and walked off. "We'll talk later."

Armed guards directed Sam into a room and locked the door. The room was blank, a window was present and there was nothing to sit on. Sam sat on the cold floor, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to search out, to feel for the AllSpark energy. His old body should be here, somewhere.

"Hey." The window to the side suddenly had Simmons behind it. He knocked on the window like a child knocking on a fish bowl. "Since you don't plan on talking, maybe I can show you something."

Sam didn't bother moving. He had felt a faint energy signature, his old body was calling to him. It was a tugging sensation that had grown stronger while he was in the Hoover Dam.

"Well, if you're going to be obstinate." Simmons flicked a knob.

Loud anguished screaming blasted through hidden speakers. Sam's eyelids snapped open, as he stood and ran to the window. He stared, his heart clenching as he saw Spike, on a table and the humans with drilling devices. High electrical currents were running through the mech.

"I thought you might want to see this." Simmons shrugged. "It kinda sounds human, as if it could feel pain."

All Sam could do is watch, as the warmth vanished, as his ears grew deaf. The world faded away, leaving Sam with nothing but the sharp awareness that something wrong is happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Piece by piece, what was left of Sam's human heart shattered.

As quickly as programming could be altered, the data that made up Sam was being rewritten. In a desperate attempt to keep the AllSpark functional, Sam was losing what little humanity he possessed.

The rest of his humanity program was being tortured, and torture does not give people a good sense of humanity or forgiveness for that matter.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Frenzy went through miles of air vents until he found what he was looking for. He squeezed out, crawling down the wall and into a corner. Like a cockroach, he ran from shadow to shadow, keeping out of camera site. He looked up and extended an arm.

"AllSpark." He chirped out, as the energy covered him, regrowing his body. Finally, with a new set of limbs, he stood. Covering ground much easier and faster, he crawled back into the vents. He crawled around until he found an unused communication center. Easily hacking into the system, he sent out a message to his Decepticon comrades. Only they had the long range communications and he easily changed the algorithms to accept the Cybertronian.

The message was quite simple.

[AllSpark Located] Then a set of coordinates. [Hurry up slaggers]

Now, time for Megatron to awaken. Frenzy scuttled off to the cryogenics control.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Starscream was lounging in his alt form, waiting. It was boring. Stupid Megatron, thought Starscream. He wasn't as inclined as the others to save Megatron, more to get the AllSpark and become leader of the Decepticons! He enjoyed that position. The seeker received the message, and chuckled. Time to get off this mud ball of a planet.

[This is Starscream. All Decepticons Mobilize] Starscream received conformation from the others. [All Hail Megatron] It was a tad sarcastic.

He flew off into the air, and started plotting. With Megatron in stasis lock, Starscream should have the advantage. It was time for a change in leadership. Maybe in the midst of battle, Megatron gets permantely offlined and he'd be the sad and well-vengeful- bot and then take control.

Perfect.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Simmons left the laboratory. He then received the shock of his life, it turns out someone found out about the NBE and now they were here to play host. "Banachek." Behind Banachek was a group of soldiers, not to mention the Secretary of Defense.

"Agent Simmons this is the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, the survivors of the attack on Qatar and Keller's advisers." Banachek pointed to each. "They are here to learn about NBE-1."

Simmons looked at Banachek, motioning for the man to stand next to him. "And why are we doing this?" He hissed. Weren't they above everyone?

"I have significant evidence that this is the best thing to do." Banachek glanced at the group. "The advisers were able to discover the hack and decode it. The survivors have seen a NBE up close and managed to wound it with sabot rounds and Keller is our Secretary of Defense."

Simmons grunted. "Fine."

He rolled his eyes in irritation before approaching the group. "Come on, this way." He started to give them the grand tour.

And he showed them all the equipment, the reason the Hoover Dam was built, and even NBE-1.

"And here we are, a way we have found to harness the energy of the Cube." They entered a room where a small box was suspended, a strange device directly above it.

"Wow." Epps stared at the steel walls. "What the heck scratched that up?"

"A really angry chihuahua? Glen grinned and looked at the others before deflating. "What?"

"Anyone got an electronic device? Phone, i-pod?" Simmons handed the others blacked out goggles.

"Here." Glen handed his Nokia over. "So whatcha going do to it?"

"This is the power of the Cube." Simmons flicked the switch, shooting electricity into the box; the cellphone transforms into a well armed miniature robot that immediately started attacking the box with a gatling gun. "Mean little sucker aint it?"

Maggie stared. "Where did it get a gun?"

The little robot was making progress on destroying the box, Simmons flicked another switch frying it. "This makes the Energizer bunny look like a fluffy little bunny." He grinned at them. "Not to mention the terminators seem a bit closer to home."

"Did you kill it?" Maggie was contemplating how one would give a small robot a gun from an initial design of a phone. Unless Nokia has been doing some odd things, it should be nearly impossible.

"Was it ever alive?" Retorted Simmons, taking his goggles off and putting them aside.

A sudden light flicker and the sound of 'whumping' sound reverberated. "We're under attack."

Lennox gritted his teeth. It was Qatar all over again.

The lights flickered again. "This is Banachek, what is happening?" This was bad, really bad.

"Main generators are offline and the backup generators will fail in minutes, they were not meant to sustain the NBE-1 Hanger machinary." Banachek swore and started calling all stations. "Go to the NBE-1 cavern, now!"

"Where is your armory?" Lennox didn't want to be facing those things again without some backup. Banachek led them there, where the other men were. It was good to have some fellow soliders.

Once they were armed they started to gear up and get the vechiles ready.

"What are they looking for?" There had to be some reason the place was getting attacked. "How did they find us?"

"Maybe they're looking for one of their member." Keller frowned, thinking. "What else is here that is valubale?"

Glen raised a hand. "Maybe that big cube thing?"

Lennox nodded, getting the idea. "If that can turn a phone into a walking gun then I bet it can turn other things into bigger weapons of mass destruction." He looked at Keller.

"We can't stay here. I don't think we can keep NBE-1 frozen for long. We can't stand our ground here but maybe we can destroy the Cube. So even if there are massive aliens are attacking the Earth, if we get rid of the Cube there won't be more." It would even the playing field somewhat.

"Good idea." Keller nodded. "Banachek?"

"We got some C-4 and other things that may be able to blow up the Cube." It would be a regret to destroy the Cube but Banachek knew of the power and he also knew how much power the Cube had. It would be too dangerous to give the enemy.

"Let's do it."

They gathered the explosives and started towards the Cube. As they entered the hanger, they noticed they weren't alone.

There standing before the Cube was a lone figure.

"How the hell did you get out of your cell?" Simmons blurted out.

"Cell?" Lennox looked at Simmons in confusion, hand resting on his handgun.

"Sam?" Maggie stepped forward. "Sam Witwicky?"

"You know him?" Simmons was furious that the kid got out. Where the hell were the guards?

Sam turned around, looking at the whole group with indifference. "Maggie Madsen." He called up her data from his memory.

"Yeah, remember? That conference in Geneva?" Maggie waved. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know." Keller shot a look at Simmons. "What is a teenager doing here?" It was not a question.

Simmons fidgeted. "He's a guest."

"Oh really?" Keller was not fooled by Simmon's attempt to lie. "Mr. Witwicky can you come over here?"

Sam walked towards them and stopped a few feet in front of them. "Secretary of Defense Keller." The group was a bit surprised at how monotonous the kid's voice was.

"What are you doing here?" Simmons said between gritted teeth.

Sam tilted his head. "I escaped from the confinement that you placed me in." Keller turned his head to look at Simmons, his gaze clearing tell Simmons how much trouble he was in.

"Confinement?" Keller drew out, nearly growling.

The explosions were getting louder.

"Can't this wait?" Lennox stepped in. "We should be planting the explosives on the Cube now."

He stepped forward, only to have Sam step in front of him. "I can't let you destroy the Cube."

"Kid you have no idea what's going on so get the hell out of my way."Lennox was not going to let some idiot let the Earth be destroyed.

"I'm taking the cube." Sam said calmly. "Your explosives are not strong enough to even damage it, the metal alloy is far more resiliant than you would expect." He could see the despeartion in the man's eyes. "However, I know a way of making it more movable."

"I'm listening." Lennox's instincts told him that the kid knew something and he also knew that they did not have enough explosives, not for that huge thing.

"I can shrink the Cube."

"How can you do that?" Banachek knew they couldn't and they had the best scientist in the world. "You're just a kid."

"No. I'm not." Sam turned around and walked towards the AllSpark.

[It is Time.] He spoke in Cybertronian. Then, he opened his mind and linked with his old body. [Compress]

It was like sliping into worn skin tight clothes, the feeling of energy passing into his core. It felt good to be back, to feel all power.

[Welcome Back] The AllSpark main body was not sentient, not like Sam was.

The others stepped back, as a bright flash occured, then blue film covered the Cube and then, the sounds of whirl and clicks as the Cube folded inward. It seemed to be made of a million of tiny cubes. It took seconds for the Cube to shink into the size of a football. Banachek's jaw dropped.

The Cube continued glowed blue, hovering in the air before slowly dropping into Sam's hands. Sam turned around, his eyes shining bright blue, a trick of the light thought the others. The light died, leaving this metal cube in the hands of this unremarkable boy.

"We should go." Lennox spoke loudly, his plans whirling in his head. "Same plan but this time, we're going to Misson City. We're going to sneak the Cube past the aliens but we can't make a stand without the Airforce."

"Good idea." Keller went over to Simmons." This place has some sort of radio right? Short range communications. CB." Simmons nodded. "Right. Yes we got those."

"Contact the AirForce Sir, make it happen." Lennox went to his group. "Move out." He spotted the kid, standing there. "Come on kid, you're coming with us." He figured that if the kid could shrink the massive Cube there must be something else.

As he and the others started to run, he continued to give out orders. "Once you get the AirForce tell them to go to Mission City, and Epps will vector them in."

"Affirmative."

As they ran, Sam easily caught up with Lennox. "We won't be able to sneak it out. The Cube has a very powerful energy source, it is like a bonfire on a starless night. There is a way to dampen the energy so it will be hard to find."

Secrecy would be a good thing. "Where?"

"Follow me."

While the others got ready to go, Sam lead Lennox to a door. This area had already lost power and it was easy for Sam to get in. He stepped out with a half dismantled mech. "Got it."

Lennox looked at the robot before shaking his head. He was putting a lot of trust into a stranger, then again that stranger did make the Cube compact and easy to carry.

They arrived at the military jeeps, climbing in. "Let's do it."

Without any regard to the rules of traffic, the military jeeps went as fast as it could. Sam started to work on Spike, opening up the chest cavity and taking out the last bit of the AllSpark. He tucked it in his pocket. Putting that last part of the AllSpark into the true body would make it emit too much energy. It would be like putting a beacon up for all to see. You can't dampen that. Besides, he didn't even know what would happen. Bein seperate from the main body was what his life had been and now to feel himself again and see his old body, it was weird for a better lack of the word.

He took the dampening device out of Spike and and hastily remodeled it. It looked like a pair of earphones on a cube.

"That it?" Lennox settled next to Sam. "It looks so small."

Sam regarded Lennox before speaking. "More than meets the eye...." He rebooted Spike up, replacing the small piece of the AllSpark inside. "I never caught your name."

"Captain Will Lennox." Lennox held out his hand to shake.

Sam shook it. "Sam Witwicky."

Spike's eyes glowed and he sat up. "Ahhhh...." His sudden scream had people staring at him, people with guns. Spike looked around to see Sam. "Uh....Bark?"

"It's okay Spike." Sam looked at Lennox before speaking. "You should shift. It isn't good to be in a dog form right now."

Spike looked at the soldiers before shifting, changing into a small action figure. It was a mini-Sam, one with lasers and a grapple. It was a smoother design, not so many sharp ends and claws. Lennox stared at Spike. "What is that?" It strongly reminded him of the Nokia robot.

"It's Spike. He's harmless." Spike walked to Sam and crawled up to settle on top of the Cube.

"Is he like the NBE-1?"

" Yes and no." Spike made a raspberry sound at Lennox. "I created him."

Lennox stared at Sam, eyebrow raised. "You must be really smart."

"Sam is beyond this world." Spike said, dropping a big hint. "I'm Spike." He held out his tiny hand. "Pleased to meet ya."

"Lennox." His finger was shaken by a small hand.

Spike crawled up on Sam's jacket before using the hoodie to gain perchance on Sam's head. "Oh hey, there's Optimus."

And there was Optimus, driving on the other side of the road.

"Who are they?" Lennox watched wtih a bit of alarm as the other cards did a U-turn and started to follow them.

"Allies." Sam poked Spike. "Tell them what the plan is."

Spike grumbled. "I just got out of a torture cell..." He mumbled. "I would think a little..'are you alright?' would suffice." He sent a databurst to Bumblebee. Mikaela stuck her head out and waved.

"Hey it's Mikaela." Spike tugged at Sam's ear. "Your giiirl friend." He giggled.

Sam ignored it.

"Captain Lennox." Lennox turned from his conversation with the other soldier. "I should warn you before you start shooting the wrong people." Sam grabbed Spike and settled him down and near a dark shadowy area.

Spike projected the images of the Autobots. "These are the good aliens." Sam said in a slightly patronizing tone. "Do not shoot them. They are here to help." He had Spike project each and every Autobot. "That is Optimus Prime, the leader."

"How big is he?" Lennox had judged NBE-1 or Megatron to be about thirty feet tall or more.

"He's almost as big as Megatron." Spike projected the rest of the images. "Tell your soldiers not to shoot them."

"Do you have any data on the enemy?" That would be a great help.

"No." Spike stopped projecting and crawled back onto Sam. Truth be told he really didn't know who the enemy was. It could be that the Autobots were evil and he was assisting an enemy...Sam sighed. "But when you are shooting, focus on the chest. If you are to snuff out their spark or to even make them go into stasis lock it would work better than shooting their arms and legs." He couldn't believe he was doing this, advocating the death of others.

"Got it."

As Lennox digested this knowledge and spread the word, he exaimined the youth who seemed to know everything. "So, who ate you up and spat you out?" Lennox recognized PTSD, the wary and sometimes transparent looks in young soliders's eyes, not to mention the monotoeous voice.

Sam looked up and shrugged. "I do not know." His hands kept a tight grip on the AllSpark, and his head felt warm with Spike nestled close to his neck.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

[This is a stroke of good luck, praise Primus] Ratchet sounded quite pleased. [Not only did we find the AllSpark we also found Sam. It was a good thing they were in the same direction. This way I don't have to worry about half of you glitches going off trying to find the AllSpark and instead finding Decepticons.]

[Yeaaah....that is a good thing.] Jazz said, quite dryly, the tone of his thoughts carrying through. Ratchet can be quite scary if he finds out you're damaged in any way. On a good day, he'd just smack you with a wrench and a warning. On a bad day, even Prime hides and this is Optimus Prime the mech who fights Megatron on a daily basis.

[I don't think he's a spy for the Decepticons.] Bumblebee chirped happily. [No Decepticon would help any humans.]

[But the Decepticons are coming. I can see them. There's that slagger Barricade] Ironhide grumbled, staying in formation. [And Bonecrusher.]

[We need to protect the AllSpark. Make sure they cannot come across us.]

[What about Starscream? He's a seeker and none of us can fly.] Jazz dodged a human car. [And why the city? It makes no sense! There are too many civilians in the city, not to mention, how did the humans make the AllSpark look so tiny?]

[I do not know.] Optimus caught sight of Bonecrusher as he started transforming. [I'm going to intercept this one. The rest of you protect the AllSpark.]

[Be careful.] Ratchet sent out before Optimus closed his comm channels.

Optimus veered off, transforming and colliding with Bonecrusher, taking them both off the freeway.

Bumblebee and Jazz zipped ahead. [How's the human?]

[She's happy that Sam has been found.]

[And you?]

[I am pleased.]

[And if Sam turns out to be a spy?]

[.....I do not know...]

Jazz sent Bumblebee an electronic E-card to cheer him up. [Don't worry. Right now focus on the mission.]

[Yeah and hope I don't get too badly damaged.] The yellow bot wasn't mean to be a battle bot, more of a spy and scout. [I have a feeling Ratchet is going to be yelling at me after this.]

[That is better than being welded to the floor by your aft.] Jazz pointed out.

They managed to get into the city. Bumblebee was in front, his sensors running a scan on Sam. He was covered in AllSpark energy. Mikaela got out of his interior, running over to hug Sam. A F-22 flew overhead. Green smoke covered the street as humans stared, confused.

[The human AirForce is here] Bumblebee started to relax. [That's good right?]

[That isn't human] Ironhide transformed. "It's Starscream!"

[Slaggit] Bumblebee transformed as well, helping Ironhide pick up a truck to provide protection.

"Back up!" Ironhide shouted to the soldiers. "BACK UP!"

The humans below did as told, pulling back, getting out of the cars. The civilians were screaming and running the other direction. Some humans weren't, they just stared.

[Oh...Slag] Bumblebee braced himself as Starscream's blast destroyed the truck and sent him flying. Unluckily for him, one of Starscream's rounds blasted into his legs, sending flashes of pain into his main processor. Immediately warning signs popped up, system failures and energon leaking. Bumblebee tried to get up but as he did so, symbols flashed in his view scream. Apparently there was nothing there. He could see his legs, sticking out from the rubble. Everything was glitching.

Mikaela was coming up to him, panic written all over her eyes. He focused on her voice, crawling towards her with all his strength.

"Bumblebee..." She was saying something, more system failures appeared, as his self repair program worked at his wrecked body.

Over her shoulder, he could see Sam. The boy was standing stock still. He heightened his auditory sensors, raising the sensitivity.

"Goood...Goodbye..." It was a whisper, and he could barely pick it up. Again he focused. "Goodbye S-S-S-S-S-Sam."

The AllSpark energy around Sam died and the human keeled over. Bumblebee squeaked in surprise, shock and horror.

In the midst of battle, everything managed to go wrong.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_A few minutes Ago: _

Sam stood awkwardly as Mikaela hugged him, hearing her words and how she was so worried for him. She even gave Spike a peck on the head.

"Pop the green smoke!" Lennox waited and watched as the F-22 flew by. CoD managed to get the AirForce. Things were looking up. But as the F-22 flew closer, as the aliens transformed and people started screaming he realized something really wrong was going happen.

The big black one was shouting at them. "Back up!"

Lennox took that as the clue to stop being in the open. He and the others, jumped out of the jeeps and further back. Then the world shook, as fire scorched the air and he was blown backwards onto the ground. For a second he blacked out before his vision came back. He hurriedly stood, wincing from the pain and ran for cover. Pieces of the asphalt from the road were blown up, giving very convenient places to hide behind.

"What the hell was that about?" Lennox tapped Epps on the shoulder and not too gently. "We got freaking fired upon!"

Epps shook his head. "That wasn't Air Force, Air Force pilots don't fly that low. It was one of the aliens and not a good one." Epps peeked over and settled back. "Well at least we kinda know who is on our side."

Lennox grunted. "Right." He called out to the others to reassemble, to grab the guns and the explosives. Luckily, none of the C-4 reacted or else they would be nothing but a pile of flesh and bone shards.

As the other robot aliens were duking it out, Lennox caught sight of a freaking tank rolling out. "Oh...crap." He ran towards those carrying explosives. "Think you can rig them up? Make a Maltolv or something?"

"I think we can Captain. We'll work right on it."

Lennox motioned with his hands, signaling the others to get into position. "Fire on the tank, don't hit the other robot!" Lennox shouted as they fired their sabot rounds.

It was only then that he saw the kid, lying on the ground. "Fuck." Lennox ran forward, grabbing the kid and dragging the kid back behind the cars. "Sam!"

The kid was unresponsive, eyes open seeing nothing. "Damn."Lennox left him there, hidden, hopefully shielded from the shrapnel before rejoining the battle. It was a really bad time to pass out. He would've appreciated some tech help at this moment.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam heard the yell, turning his head to see Bumblebee and Ironhide put up the shield and felt the fierce impact as the shock wave sent him flying to his back. He scrambled to sit up, coughing. Immediately he knew something was wrong, his chest felt heavy and his head felt cold. Sam turned around, frantic. The explosion smacked his head, bringing back some memories and feelings.

By Primus, where was Spike?

The AllSpark was next to Bumblebee, Mikaela was next to Bumblebee...and Spike?

Sam felt a tug in his heart, and followed that tug. There, near the edge of the street was Spike.

Sam's eyes went wide, he was starting to hyperventilate. Sounds were disappearing, as was sight as the edges of his vision turned dark. His body felt heavy and all he wanted to do was rest.

"Spike." He whispered, something cracking in his voice, desperation. "Spike."

The mangled bot looked up at him, one blue optic shining. "Good...Good.." Spike was a mess, wires hanging out, coolant flooding the ground. The compartment where the AllSpark was kept was ripped open. Half his cranium was melted, resulting in glitches.

"Good...Goodbye..." Spike's vocal processors were dying, as was the energy that kept him going. "Goodbye S-S-S-S-S-Sam."

Sam hit the ground silently with a thud, deaf and blind to the world.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Starscream plotting just works so well doesn't it? He's one hell of a backstabbing Decepitcon warrior. But he's not that bad....he has a heart...I think...in Transformers Animated, he's freaking hilarious.

And now we're going to reach the crescendo, as all players meet and greet.

Mission City, Ground Zero.....

Well...Sam and coma....works well...And for Spike's death..well...it's not a grand death but it's something that happens, sudden and stupid....Spike would've liked to go out in glory or not at all...

Shall I arrange a funeral for Spike? Would you attend?


	7. Primus

A/N: And now all questions about Spike and his relation to Sam shall be answered. In a way....uhh...

*muAHAHAH*

Also does who wish to go to his funeral, give me a description of your appearance and I shall add you on the list and in the chapter.

EDIT: *AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh* Damn thing refreshed and I didn't save...GODDAMITTTT Took me freaking more hours to write this up!!! AHHHHHHHH! NO SLEEEP......*sigh*...

I hope you guys like this.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mikaela got up quickly, the explosion had knocked her back, slamming her into the unforgiving asphalt. The breath was knocked out of her lungs, reducing her into a coughing fit as she rubbed her eyes. She saw Bumblebee, the bright yellow bot was crawling. Why wasn't he getting up?

Then she saw his legs, what was left of them.

She ran up to him. "Bumblebee." During her brief stay with the Autobots, Ratchet had taken a shine to her as she asked him about how to repair Autobots. Her own extensive background with cars gave her a better understanding of their alt forms. A quick look over his chassis, told her how extensive the damage was. Not only were there pockmarks and burn marks, but he was missing good portions of both his legs. This was too much for her.

"I'll get Ratchet." She said, right before Ratchet zipped ahead and transformed. "Never mind." She gritted her teeth, searching the area for something to move a disabled mech away from the battlefield.

She spotted the tow truck and ran towards it. She smashed the window with a brick before hot wiring the car. From there, she reversed, and lowered the mechanism for Bumblebee to crawl up on. Hurriedly, she took the chains and started to hook Bumblebee up on it.

He was whining, the whirl and clicks were music to her ears. She was not going to let him die here.

"Girl we gotta move!" The solider boy, the one who was in charge, was running towards her. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee hooked up!" She retorted, fire in her eyes as she finished up the harness.

She ran across the street, grabbing anything yellow, pieces of Bumblebee and stuffing it in the interior of the tow truck. It would be easier for Ratchet to fix up Bumblebee. It was then that she saw Spike. She knelt down, picking up the small robot.

"Oh Spike." She whispered, cradling the broken robot and placing it in the interior of the tow truck as well. She'd keep him safe until Sam can....

Wait...where was Sam?

In all her hustling and bustling, getting Bumblebee ready to move she had forgotten about Sam, the strangest boy she ever met. She turned around, looking for a familiar shape. She couldn't see him. The sounds of battle were getting louder, as more explosions rocked the ground and the buildings. Mikeala drove the tow truck out of the way and into a small ally, safe for now.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He was walking in a barren landscape, full of empty streets and quiet buildings. He was trying to look for something but he didn't know why or who or what. All he knew that it was important.

Sam's tiny feet made no sound on the ground, he looked very out of place in this land of metal.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, looking around for this _someone_. Sam walked and walked before sitting down, tired. As he sat there, recharging, he heard the sound of a dog barking. The sound compelled him to move and keep on going, closer and closer to the sound.

His heart beat quickened, as excitement rose in his chest. As he turned a corner, he slammed into something hard, falling back on his back. Sam blinked, rubbing his head, before looking straight forward and then up. And up. And up.

[Alpha Trion?] Sam blinked and then looked at the other massive Cybtertonian. [Vector Prime?]

Alpha Trion knelt slightly, his huge optics focusing on the small organic boy. [Hello again, AllSpark] He sounded a bit amused. [I remember that you were much bigger the last time I saw you.] He laid out a hand for the boy to climb on before standing up.

Now that he was pretty high up, sitting on Alpha Trion's hand, he could see Vector Prime. The other mech nodded his head slightly. [AllSpark]

Sam patted Alpha Trion's hand. [You don't have to call me that. Sam is okay. I would prefer it.]

[Sam it is.] Vector Prime slow and easy going voice made Sam feel better, a bit relieved. [May I ask what you are doing here?]

Sam shrugged. [Looking for something. Or someone.]

[Then let us look.] Mused Alpha Trion as he started to walk. [With two eyes and four optics and a hand full of scanners we should be able to find what you are looking for.]

And so, the two mechs and one AllSpark went off, rabbit hunting or as they say Wabbit hunting.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They were getting creamed out there. "Damn that tank just won't die." Epps hissed, putting more rounds in his weapon.

Lennox fired off a few more shots before ducking down. "I know. We gotta move."A few pot shots landed dangerously close to himself, making the man swear.

The other men from the unit managed to find a way to use the C-4 like grenades, timed grenades which stick to things. Lennox savored the look on the tank's face as the C-4 blew up all over the robot's arms and legs and chest. But the damn tank kept on getting up and asking for more. The other aliens were keeping the helicopter tank away from the general fray. Lennox was just itching to blast that shithead to hell.

But right now, they had to finish this alien off first. He glanced around, spotting the Cube. It was just sitting there, so innocent looking, just a few feet away from him, hidden by the 'dampening' field. Lennox picked it up, noticing a sizable hole on it. He turned to Epps. "Think you can run with this, dodge weapon fire and signal for the helicopters to get you out of here?"

Epps looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm no good for that."

"We need someone fast to get this thing up to that building." Lennox pointed to the one with statues. "Move the Cube away."

"What will happen after that?"

"I don't know."

Epps nodded and spread the message.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

They seemed to have walked for vorns until finally Sam spots what he wanted to find. [Look. A dog mech] He scrambles off Alpha Trion's hand and onto the roof of a building, sliding all the way down to the ground. Sam hit the ground running, shouting something that wasn't Cybertronian.

"Spike!" The boy kept on running, not noticing the two giant mechs vanishing.

The dog mech barked a few times before racing off, this time Sam kept on running, chasing it. It felt important that he had to catch the dog bot. It just felt, right, to run and try to tackle that little annoying jittery mech down. And he did so, rolling over a few times, the dog mech carefully tucked in towards his chest.

Sam sat up, dirty and scratched up but happy as he held the dog mech. [Who are you? Why do I keep trying to find you?] He leaned in close to stare directly into the dog's optics. [Where is your creator?]

The dog mech barked before vanishing like a ghost. In his place, stood a boy with brown eyes and short brown hair. It was like looking into a mirror, save for the intensive glowing blue eyes that Sam sported. There was a sense of familiarity that he could not place.

[Who are you?]

The boy grinned. "I'm Spike."

"Spike." Sam said slowly, tasting the word. "I like it."

Spike smirked. "Yeah. I know." He reached out with a hand. "Want to play with me?."

Sam nodded. "Yeah let's pla-" And then he stopped, his hand halfway across the distance. "This isn't real, is it." He stated solemnly.

Spike shook his head. "No." He seemed genuinely pleased to play and wanted to but he couldn't."It isn't."

The AllSpark was so confused. "What is going on?" He wondered, looking around, trying to figure out what as real and what wasn't.

The other boy looked so sad. "It's me Sam, Spike. Remember?" Spike took a deep breath. "I won't be gone forever. I'll always be there for you. I wish I didn't have to leave you but I have no choice. You needed to understand and this was the only way. I'm sorry."

Sam blinked. "What are you talking about?" Images started to flicker before his eyes, of lightning and of pain. He grimaced. "Whu-Wha.." Then everything fell into place, the separation and of the fierce pain as a piece of his spark was ripped away.

He stepped forward, legs trembling. "Spike." Sam whispered. "Sector Seven." He could hear the screaming now, echoing in his head.

"By Primus." AllSpark said, an eminent breakdown occurring. Warm arms wrapped around his body, a warm body pressed to his own. Spike closed his eyes, his warm embrace the last thing he'd feel. "Goodbye Sam." It was good to be able to say his farewells one last time before the end came.

And Sam, hugging the other boy fiercely, feeling the joining of two Sparks whispered. "Good Bye Spike."

And then he was gone, leaving only a glowing child and pain behind.

Sam collapsed to the ground, panting and trying to keep his heart from crushing itself. Like a rubber band that had been stretched too far, it snapped back together, bringing with it memories and feelings. The sensation of being whole was lost in the pain of suffering and the agony of loss. While Spike may have been a part of him, he was still a separate being. Sam didn't know how to deal with this feelings and all he wanted to do is cry and weep, and scream at the world at the wrongness of this.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

"I'm leaking." Sam hissed, trying to clear his eyes with his small hands. It hurt so much, all the feelings and memories that were passed on to him. Spike was important to him, more than any being on the planet. It wasn't just the flood of emotions that Spike had, the memory packets that were settling in Sam's memory banks but just the thought of Spike being gone, forever that reduced Sam to a quivering ball of pain. Spike was his own individual and Spike was dead.

Hurts. So. MUCH.

A metal hand appeared, followed by an arm and a leg and a body and soon there stood Primus, the god-like entity who had a hand in creating the Cybertronians. He gently used a finger to tilt the boy's head up.

[Let it go] Primus then opened his hand up. [It will pass in time]

"Primus." Sam sniffled, climbing onto the big hand, holding onto a finger. As the hand went up, close to Primus's chest, Sam jumped into a niche, and curled up, the warmth of Primus's powerful spark soothing his pains. [Help me]

Primus spoke, his voice deep. [I will do what I can]. He did the only thing he could for this broken child, he suppressed the memories, locked it down until the timing was correct.

[You will understand his sacrifice.] Primus started to walk, back to the point of origin. [His death was meant to be. It is painful and it will hurt. I know you don't want this now but it can't be helped.]

Sam rocked, hiccuping and shivering.

[Right now you are needed] Primus stood before a giant cube and placed his hands on it. [Remember you are not alone and you will never will be]

The images of the other dead Cybertronians filled the landscape, all whose sparks had been reclaimed by the AllSpark.

The AllSpark glowed, making Sam glow as well. [I don't want to go.] Sam whispered, trying to get closer to the warmth that was Primus's spark.

[I know] Primus gently pulled Sam out of the niche and closer to the Cube. [But there is no other option]

The AllSpark glowed stronger, bathing Sam in it's light as it pulled the sentient portion of itself back into the Living World. Sam protested of course, trying to order the rest of himself to stop but it didn't work. He cried and shouted and screamed but nothing could be done. The main program did not care and it dragged the boy out and into the harsh reality of gunfire. It needed protection, it did not want to be used as a tool of war. It needed Sam.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Hm...and now for coping...hrm..


	8. Misson City Part 1

A/N:

Mission City. What fun that is. Ooh...fuuun...FUN TIME!!!

I was deciding whether or not to choose Jake 2.0 or Sari from TF:A. Either is interesting and either works. Also, Jetfire and Jetstorm are rather interesting twins from the TF:A series. They're lovable. As is Prowl and Bumblebee...and poor Prime...

Not to mention the Decepticons. They're freaking hilarious. Blitzwing and Starscream...Lutwing...*sigh*...they are so going in my story.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Okay." Lennox looked to his troops, knowing they had little time before the tank comes crashing through. "I'll take the Cube, and run it up there." Leaving his guys here was not something a leader should do, but it turns out, he was the quickest of them.

His unit nodded. "We're running out of ammo captain." One of the men said, preparing another C-4 bomb. "You better get back quick."

"Me run all the way back?" Lennox snorted. "You gotta be kidding."

It was only a few blocks but dodging all the gunfire and the weird ammo the aliens got wasn't going to be a piece of cake. Not to mention all the civilians running around. This was going to be the worst report he's ever going to write, if the military doesn't kick him out. There was a boat load of regulation that he just broke going to the city. Oh boy.

Then things got worse. F'ucking Megatron appeared, like a dark angel from the sky, stomping on the other aliens. Things got a whole lot worse.

It was times like this that Lennox wished he had an adviser, someone to tell him what the hell to do. He might even take the kid's advice. Lennox was the kind of guy to take things in stride. So if the kid told him how to do stuff, sure he'll listen. Man he'd even ask for advice now, like, how to upgrade these weapons so they can kill that motherfuckin'g tank. It made sense the dense armor was able to protect the tank from their weapons.

"Max, grab the kid and move out."

"Uhh..what kid?" Max pointed to where the boy used to be.

Lennox whirled around. "Kid?"

"Over here." And there stood Sam, a bit further away from the group, searching the rubble with his bare hands.

"Kid we gotta go." Lennox went over and grabbed the kid by his sleeve. "Stay with these guys they'll protect you." From what he could see, this was the best place to be.

Sam looked at Lennox and then the cube that was in Lennox's other hand. "What are you going to do? Try to blow it up again?"

"No." Lennox shook his head. "I'm going to get it out of the city."

Sam blinked twice before shaking his head. "No. I'll do it." He took the Cube before Lennox could protest. "You are needed here. Besides I can run faster than you." Without another word, the kid bolted, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Lennox stared as the kid just zipped away like an Olympic runner before shouting. "It's the building with the statues!" Then, with an afterthought. "Dammit." The kid didn't take the flare with him. Great.

Epps radioed the copters in the air, telling them of package being sent to them by a kid.

"We're so dead." Lennox muttered, reloading his gun. All their hopes rode on a kid barely old enough to shave.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

It wasn't hard for Ratchet to notice the sudden disappearance of a source of the AllSpark, he got his hands full dealing with Blackout. He was a medical bot for Primus's sake, not a battle bot like Ironhide. And boy did Ironhide show it, firing his canons and twisting and turning. Ratchet was going to have a few words with Ironhide and not nice ones.

Jazz went off to help the humans with Brawl, wrenching off some of the torpedoes. The silver mech was also not a battle bot, more of a spy. But the small mech was able to quickly climb and wreck havor before getting blasted off and into a building.

Things weren't going too badly, they were all functional but then Megatron appeared and things went bad.

"It's Megatron!" Ironhide shouted. "Fall back!"

None of the Autobots could take Megatron on. The Decepticon leader was far too powerful and stronger than any of the other mechs. If only Optimus was here, then they would have a fighting chance.

Starscream attacked too, abandoning his position from the other jet fighters and landing on the ground. He had taken out a few of the jets before he was found out. The mech wished he had used that moment to fire on Megatron, it would have been a perfect move but he stopped at the last second. It was such a perfect moment too, Starscream mused as he shot Ratchet in the aft before tossing the mech. Oh well, might as well take out his anger on these autobots. It was quite therapeutic. If only he had his wing brothers here or even Blitzwing that crazy schizophrenic mech.

Jazz slid, moving quickly as he could, firing on Megatron. Yeah, it was a really suicidal move but what other choice did he have? By distracting Megatron he will be buying Optimus time to get here.

[How was it like being a frozen fish stick Megatron!] Jazz shouted, blasting the mech in the knees. He ran in circles, always on the move and making sure the other humans were not in danger. It was hard though, so many explosions, there was going to be a lot of dead people after this.

Megatron roared, his vocal processors still a bit frozen, before firing at Jazz, nailing the mech in the chest. Jazz's chest plates creaked and groaned, burning. But he kept on going. [I heard the only reason you're leader is cause of a glitch!]

Megatron grabbed Jazz by the leg, before taking off in flight, dragging the land mech into the sky. "You want a piece of me!" Jazz shouted, still firing.

"No." Megatron grabbed Jazz's shoulder and arm. "I want TWO!" And effortlessly ripped the mech apart.

He took great pleasure in watching the Autobot's blue optics die before dropping the two pieces on the ground. He turned his head, finding not what he wanted but it was good enough.

Optimus Prime transformed, battle plate sliding into place. "MEGATRON!"

Megatron grinned. "Prime." There was his brother, it was time to end this once and for all. With the AllSpark he will take by Cybertron and destroy the Autobots.

With a roar he transformed and flew straight at Prime.

Prime jumped, imitating Jet Judo by some very infamous twins, grappling with Megatron. [Get off!]

[Not unless you surrender] Prime answered, the brother's rarely spoke through comms and this was a pleasant surprise, for Optimus that is.

Megatron screeched and plowed through a building, shaking the Autobot off before forming his gun. Words had no place on a battlefield, only weapons. Prime managed to get his gun first, shooting Megatron on the shoulder, spinning the larger mech before Megatron answered with a blast that sent Prime straight into a building and sprawling on the ground.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mikaela took a deep breath. She could barely hear anything from the roar of weapon's fire and the loud clicks and clacks. She turned around to look at Bumblebee. "You sure Bumblebee?"

The yellow mech nodded, the servo in his neck protesting from the movement.

"Alright." Mikaela downshifted and zoomed out of the ally, swerving before looking behind. "Ready?"

Bumblebee placed his battle mask down and transformed his hand into his cannon. Oh yeah, he was ready to kick some Decepticon butt!

"Rock and roll." She reversed down the street, trying to drive as straight as she could. She could hear the thumps as Bumblebee cleared the road with his hands. Every time there was a screech, she winced hoping it wasn't Bumblebee losing something important like a hand or a head. She wasn't sure if they could live without a head.

She sped up, getting closer to the tank, closer than she would like. "Shoot! Shoot!"

Bumblebee fired, thankful that his aiming programs were still on. He launched shot after shot, nailing the damaged tank. The human soldiers were good, their shots had torn away parts of the plating that covered the spark chamber. This time, all it took was a flurry of blasts, one of those blasts slamming right into the spark chamber, offlinning the bot forever.

Miakaela skidded to a halt, climbing out of the tow truck. That was the most dumbest, scariest, hair brained thing she had ever done and it rocked. Her legs were shaking, making it kinda hard to walk for a few seconds before she started towards the destroyed building. "Hey guys." She walked up and leaned against the side, where Bumblebee was. "Nice shooting."

Bumblebee trilled, his cannon changing back to his hand. He turned his head, noticing where the other battles were. [Ratchet, Ironhide are you guys okay?]

[Dunno....] Ironhide grunted, dodging Megatron's attack before taking a few rounds to the chest. [Nope. Not good.] Ironhide was so calm, despite the warning sights that were flickering on his view screen.

[What's going on?] Bumblebee's frantic reply nearly made Ironhide miss his shot, not that it mattered. Megatron was peppering him and Ratchet with strong enough blasts that were sending the two smaller mechs to the floor.

[We're giving Sam cover fire while he tries to get the cube away from Megatron] Ironhide grunted, as the next blast temporarily shut his legs offline, making him fall. [Hold on tight Bumblebee]

[I will] Bumblebee still sounded worried. [Is Sam alright?]

[I do not know] Ironhide was finding difficulty in standing. [He is at the building though. But...]

[But what?]

[Megatron is following him] Ironhide grunted, standing. [Jazz is offline, he's not responding to our hails and Prime is out.]

[Oh Slag]

[I know]

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: Tadaaah! More autobots! MORE!!


	9. Misson City Part 2

A/N: Come on people, Jetfire and Jetstorm for the win!!!

It is a crossover now...with TF: A! My accents are terrible.

Hrm, nanites or cybertronian protoform as a base form? What to do with dear ol' Sammy boy.

As for people wondering how Megatron will die...has it ever occurred to you guys that Megatron might not die at all? Well....yet...*twitch*...Well yeah...maybe. It will be a glorious death for such a powerful leader.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Meanwhile: _

A sudden burst in transwarp energy, a crackling blue ball expelled two figures out before vanishing.

[Brother?] The blue figure flew over to his brother, nudging him. [You alright?]

The yellow mech groaned. [I sleepy. Away you go]

The blue mech flailed before tugging his brother. After a few seconds of tugging, the mech stopped and sighed. Looks like his twin really was going to go into recharge. He couldn't exactly blame his twin, they were just in a firefight when they got blasted through the transwarp field. The mech sat there, scanning the area. Might as well wait until his brother is finished charging.

Great, stuck in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do, nothing to play and no one to play with. Jetstorm groaned, flipping over. He might as well find some planet or a Cybetronian outpost and contact Sentinel Prime. This was going to be a long solar cycle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

It meant something, doing this, fighting for these small creatures meant something. It had to. Optimus always knew Megatron was more powerful than him, no sane bot would go one on one with the hulking figure that was Megatron but someone had to. Besides, Optimus had his wit and his rather insane amount of luck. Also, sometimes, when the logic circuits had nearly been rattled out of him, he would think his brother would put less force in the punches when he sees its his dear younger brother.

Or not.

Optimus stood, dazed, leaning against the building for support. The last hit really did rattle something. He could feel the burns on his chest plating, Megatron's fusion cannon always left a mark. Prime searched the area for his brother and raced off to intercept. When he went off the highway to tackle Bonecrusher, terminating the mech, he arrived late to the battle. Before, a long time before, he would have never ruthlessly killed another Cybertronian but times had changed. He changed.

As he navigated the streets to the battle field, he cursed how slow he was. There were times like this that he wished he could fly. The activity on the comms were hard to pick through, most of the messages consisted of 'watch out' and 'your aft is mine after this Ironhide!'. Ratchet was evidently having a field day.

The red and blue mech saw Megatron, it wasn't that hard, the mech towered over buildings, and launched himself at his brother. Staring into those red merciless optics was a constant reminder that no amount of logic or reasoning would make Megatron stop. It devastated Prime how far his elder brother had fallen, killing other mechs, torture and even destroying sparklings. It was going against everything Megatron swore to uphold as Lord High Protector, everything. Optimus worshiped his brother and the news that Megatron had turned his back on the Autobot command and left to make a new faction, the shock nearly placed Optimus in Stasis Mode.

It took some solar cycles for Optimus to deal with the fact that his brother was on the opposite side. It always had been Optimus and Megatron fighting for the same reason, the same dream. They were good together, spotting each others mistakes and correcting them. It was no wonder that Megatron ascended as Lord High Protector and Optimus as Prime. They were an unbeatable duo, save for the Autobot council who remained quite obstinate.

Optimus noticed Starscream just standing there, waiting, lurking like a vulture. That would actually explain Starscream's behavior, a jackal or hyena who waits for the right moment before striking. Optimus remembered seeing a file on Starscream, how the seeker used to be an excellent scientist, top of his field. What made Starscream change? Perhaps it was the same thing that made Megatron decide to take the other path and abandon everything from his old life, even his brother.

Prime gritted his dental plates, running as quick as he could, making sure not to step on anyone. From what he could see, the boy Sam was going to take a fall. He was not going to let that happen. He clambered his way between two buildings, jumping up and climbing towards the sky. Optimus reached out hand. Please don't let me be late, he thought as he heard the explosion as rocks rained down on him.

_Please_.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Running was no difficulty for Sam, he was quite good at running and jumping and all things required in sports. It made his PE teacher weep in sadness as Sam repeatedly shot down all offers to join a sports team. Basketball, Football, Track heck even Chess. While the body may be human there was still a very smart mind in there. The mind ignores any of the detriments that the body may possess, pushing the body towards its highest peak. Underneath the clothing was a rather fit Sam and it showed as he dodged shrapnel, jumping off cars and using the buildings as footholds before leaping further forward. Not only was his physically fit, his mind worked differently. Sam's brain worked more like a mech, working out the living world in an equation and calcuating where things will fall and how fast, how quick. Some humans can do this, but not at the speed Sam's brain moves. Some mechs can do this, programmed with battle straedgies and tad high strung as well.

He wasn't moving as fast as he could though, the new feelings that wiggled in his belly were disrupting his ability to work, to think. Sam noted the slight decrease in speed, after this, he should start going back to his regular training regimen. A sound body made for a sound mind as the guro instructor said on television besides Spike....Sam stopped thinking, shaking his head. He needed composur and thinking about Spike wasn't going to help. His feet slammed into the ground, the noise voided by the loud stomping of the two Autobots running besides him.

He felt it first, the feeling of darkness tugging on him, on his power as Megatron landed, destroying cars left and right. Sam dived to the side, narrowly missing becoming a pancake as Megatron engaged the Autobots. Sam could feel a part of him reaching out, a query to Megatron before being denied access. The box glowed briefly, a response to Megatron's arrival. It had been so long since the AllSpark had been in the presence of someone with such a powerful park save for Optimus. Primus's spark was far greater than any so there was no comparison.

He slid on his ass, nearly slamming head first into a car. Sparks jumped out, hitting several objects and giving them the gift of life. Sam didn't exactly notice but when the Mountain Dew machine grew a pair of legs and starting shooting people, he glared at it. "Stop." Sam actually raised his voice, so great was his stress. "Hide." He ordered the machine.

The weight of power behind his voice made the newly made bot obey him as was the logic of obeying their creator. He and several other bots left, vanishing into the dark. Sam groaned, glancing at the box in his arms. [This was not a time for a prank], he muttered to the box before standing. He ignored the stares as he went back to his mission.

Sam deviated, running through an alley, taking a short cut. There really wasn't anything that could be done. He had no way of attacking, not that he would, and he couldn't stop them either. The AllSpark was incomplete and most of the defense programs required a command. He knew it was a rather stupid idea to play 'keep away' with the larger mech but what choice did he have? The AllSpark had grown fond of his adopted home world and it was partially his fault that the Cybertronians were here in the first place, to find him.

Sneakers pounded on pavement, a running leap was used to jump the fence as Sam ran desperately into the building. It was a church once, colored panes and religious markings on the wall. It was scheduled to be demolished some time ago. Well, now the tax payers are going to save themselves some money.

"I can smell you Boy!" Megatron's voice was low and it had a undertone of danger in it.

Sam didn't let up, going to the staircase. "You got to be kidding." He wasn't panting or sweating or tired, but as he stared up and up he swore. If only he had an elevator, if only. Sam took the first step with much vigor and the second, taking the stairs two by two as he tried to reach the top before Megatron got him. Fatigue was a human thing, something that could be ignored and processed.

He was at the top, panting. Putting extra energy in his running had sucked out more energy than he would've liked. True he won't end up like a wheezing bag of flesh like most people but he was reaching his limit. Sam could hear the rumbling sounds of brick and wood being snapped as something big moved through them. He spotted the black helicopters and waved. It was no use, he was on one roof among dozens of roofs.

They couldn't see him and he couldn't signal them. Sam ran to the edge, behind one of the statues, balancing precariously. One wrong move and he will be falling down for a long time before going splat. He looked out, seeing where the other roof was. Could he make it? Maybe. He ignored the words Megatron were screaming at him and the offer to be a pet.

Sam bristled at the words, he was not a toy. "The AllSpark is not yours to command!" With a grunt, he braced his legs against the statue, barely holding on. He could hear the shift of gears and the clang of metal as something hard slammed into the statue.

The timing had to be perfect, or else splat goes Sam

The nanosec the large object crushed the statue, Sam jumped, pushing off with his legs. As he predicted, there was enough air moving so quickly that it propelled him further. He was coasting, half way across, almost there......and then Sam realized, quite suddenly, that he had no means of floating on the air and as such, his momentum can only get him so far. The Cube flashed, responding to his sudden burst of fear.

What a funny emotion, fear was, it clawed at his chest and his limbs. It made his heart unsteady. The fear made him think things, like the time his caretakers discovered his minature fusion device or when they found out he took the car apart or when.....Sam gritted his teeth, as a lump passed in his throat. The fear he felt when Spike was injuried had came up, clouding his thoughts. It wasn't fair he thought, his eyes growing misty.

Sam flew through the air for merely seconds but it felt like hours, curled up so he would be propelled further. He had the cube to his chest, and he could see a mech on a roof to his right and down below, he saw Optimus, reaching out with a hand. Everything was going to be all right. The panic that threatened to seize control of him faded.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Megatron roared, going to his jet form, flying off to where the AllSpark energy was coming from. He could see the little fleshling that held it, running on its little legs. "Mine!" He shouted, destroying objects left and right. "Give it to me!"

The little bug kept on running, speeding through the screaming humans with accuracy.

The Decepticon leader chased after, his long limbs allowing him to catch up quite quickly. He burst through the door of the building the fleshling crawled into, smelling the air. "I can smell you boy!" He could smell metal alloy, sweat and blood but no fear. He could tell hormones, his system filtering it through his sensors.

As he jumped, grabbing the sides for footholds as he climbed up. As he neared the energy of the AllSpark, he could smell the fear. "I can smell your fear BOY!" He shouted the last bit, his head poking through the roof. Megatron stood on the roof, easily noticing his second command Starscream.

Megatron took a second to glower. Of all the people who came here he would've wanted Blitzwing or maybe even Lugnut, moronic fool that he was. At least they were loyal. He could even ignore their personality glitches, the bunch of malfunctions. Megatron turned his head, his program detecting the AllSpark energy hiding behind a statue.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" There was no response, what a shame. Megatron unwound his whip-like weapon. He had to admire it, the little boy had done what most bots had not, kept something Megatron wanted from him. Starscream didn't count.

"Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet!" It was a good offer, normally it is death for those beneath him but this little child had a unique energy signature.

"The AllSpark is not yours to command!" The boy had the audacity to decline such a generous offer! How foolish.

"Oh _so_ unwise..." He attacked, his weapon smashing through the statue. His optics caught sight of the boy and the Cube as the child flew away from the rooftop. "NO!" Suddenly, a small box popped up in his viewscreen, a command was made to him. What the...

Megatron leapt, he didn't know why though, and reached out, snagging the boy and the Cube in an iron fist. "Mine." He could feel the endless power of the AllSpark in his palm. "I WIN!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: Cliffhangers are such fun.

Am I torturing you guys too much?


	10. Mission City part 3

A/N: You guys, we did it!!! 100 reviews! Oh yeaaaah!

*unhuh* dances *unhuh!*

PARTY!!!! PARTY!!!! Author hands out party hats and cake to all attending.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

Megatron was busy celebrating, he didn't notice Prime's foot landing on his chest, sending the mech sprawling back. The hand which held the AllSpark tightened. He could feel the power coursing up his arm and swung, his glowing fist hitting Optimus so hard, the Autobot flew right into Starscream.

It amused Megatron, hearing his lieutenant shriek in indignation as he wrestled with Optimus.

He stood, and opened his hand, staring at his palm. The Cube was there and so was the boy, both of them were surging with AllSpark energy. It was puzzling why the fleshling had so much AllSpark energy, it was unnatural. The boy looked at Megatron, frowning, fearful and then his eyes began to glow.

"I wish we could've been friends." The boy and Cube vanished with a static hum leaving Megatron dumbstruck.

Optimus Prime punching Megatron in the face wiped away all surprise as the bigger mech was pushed back. He growled and returned the blow. He was angry, he just got his prize and then poof it vanished. He blamed Prime. And so the fight commenced on the rooftops between two titans.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam coughed, landing himself in a place that he had no clue. He looked around, panting. It was no easy task to convince the Cube to transwarp them to another place on the planet, his old programming was rather obstinate and a stick in the mud. He just clutched the Cube and winced from the stings on his back and sides.

When he was caught by Megatron and then used as a hammer, his human body was slammed against unforgiving metal and the box dug into his stomach. He was quite willing to give Megatron a chance after all the mech couldn't be that awful right? The AllSpark was quite sure all those who were sparked were such nice little sparklings. Then again people change as they grow up.

He spoke with such regret to Megatron wishing that it didn't have to turn out this way.

Sam sighed, sitting on the dusty ground. "I guess kids don't really turn up the way you want them." He stared at the Cube. "This is your fault you know that right?"

The Cube did not respond.

"At least Sheldon isn't here." Sam said, grumbling. "He would've muttered something about inadequacy and me being a constant of the universe."

The Cube started to glow.

Sam frowned. "Wha-"

With a flash he was in someplace cold and white and cold. Sam shivered. "Stupid Cube." He muttered, staring out at the white landscape. Here he was in pants and sweater and his fingers were turning numb. He tapped it several times with his knuckles as it continued to bathe him in a blue light, thankfully giving him some warmth.

It took him away again, and Sam realized that it was very windy and cold. He instinctively grabbed the pole in front of him only to realize it was not a pole. Sam looked down and gulped. He was some many stories up, he was freezing and the wind threatened to rip him away from the only thing keeping him alive.

Again and again he kept on warping from area to area, sand, forest and more sand. It was tiring.

Damn thing was glitching again. Sometimes Sam wondered if his whole existence was because of a glitch, it isn't exactly smart to give a powerful device sentience. What if he went insane and started killing people?.

It glowed before taking him to another place. This time it was in the middle of the ocean and the Cube does not float. Sam swallowed salt water, dragged down as he held onto the Cube. Just when he thought he was going to die, he reappeared on concrete, coughing up at least a gallon of water, wheezing. He stared at the Cube. "You're trying to kill me arn't you?" The Cube hummed before returning back to its normal condition.

Sam just lied there sprawled, sea water soaked in his clothes and the floor. "This sucks." He muttered, staring up at the ceiling and at all the airplanes that were suspended above it. He rolled over, moaning. "My own old body is trying to kill me."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Megatron and Prime fought, taking a few buildings with them. It seemed they were evenly matched except when Megatron threw Optimus threw a building and then the building Optimus landed into collapsed on him. The bigger mech growled, feeling anger in his systems, his vents blowing out hot air. Not only had he lost the Cube and it was somewhere, it kept on blipping on his sensors but never in the same place twice and half way around the world.

He didn't have time to destroy the Autobots. Not today.

"Starscream!" He howled, staring at the repulisve excuse for a Seeker. "We're leaving."

"But..." Starscream stared at his leader. "The Autobots are losing!"

"Just obey me!" Megatron hissed changing into his jet form and taking to the skies. [Decepticons fall back!] He blasted on all comms to anyone who lived.

This was not a loss, merely a battle that has not been finished. First, get some reinforcements, second track down the Cube and thirdly squish that boy. He was going to take great pleasure in such an action.

Starscream flew to his side. [At least we won] He was doing what he always does, kiss aft.

[Shut up you fool] Megatron was not going to take any of Starscream's antics, not today.

The mech wisely closed his trap.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Bumblebee heard the cheer of the human soldiers as Megatron and Starscream flew off but he wasn't as happy. It was too soon to reach the conclusion of victory. He had been in enough battles to know that nothing is what it seems. [Ironhide?]

Ironhide rumbled up to Bumblebee. [What is it?]

Bumblebee turned his head a few times before speaking. [Ratchet isn't anywhere near us right?]

The mech grinned. [Prime is getting fussed over.] He took joy in that. [Ratchet won't be chasing after us for some time until he gets Prime all fixed up.]

"Hey." A human walked up to them. "Thanks for the assistance." He waved a hand. "I'm Captain Lennox who are you?"

"Ironhide." The mech deactivated his cannons. "And we are the Autobots."

Lennox nodded. "Okay." He indicated to the battle area. "We gotta get you guys out of here. Epps says they're bringing some jets over to air lift you guys out of here." He was taking a big risk but when Mikaela practically drilled it into his head that these were the good guys he listened.

"That is appreciated." The humans were brave and Ironhide honored that.

"Are you the leader?"

"No. Optimus Prime is." Ironhide indicated vaguely to the area where Prime had fallen. "Ratchet has him so you won't be able to talk to him until later."

"Medics." Lennox nodded, understanding instantly. "How bad is he?"

Ironhide felt even more respect. "Horrible." He shook his head. "His nickname is Hatchet."

Lennox raised an eyebrow. "Does he throw them at you?"

The big mech laughed, his voice sounded slightly musical. "No, he throws wrenches but I bet he would after the twins gets themselves nearly slagged." Ironhide knelt down to the human's eye level. "Thank you for your assistance."

Lennox shrugged. "Well it's our planet might as well fight off the alien invaders."

Ironhide nodded. "You were very brave, you and your men."

"Yeah, speaking of men..." Lennox had seen the smaller silver robot being ripped apart. "Sorry bout you know..."

"I know." Ironhide indicated to Bumblebee who had been yammering in the comms. "When will your government come?"

"Dunno." Lennox patted the yellow robot. "But we're going to get some of the rubble cleared and people calmed down."

"I will assist." Ironhide had knowledge about buildings and schematics. Besides he did destroy a few of those buildings. Optimus would be so proud to see his weapon's specialist be so civil.

"Thanks."

Man and robot walked side to side leaving poor Bumblebee on the tow truck. [HIDE!!!!]

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The first thing Optimus saw when he onlined his optics was Ratchet. Most mechs would've fainted then and there, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the dotors anger. He tried to pretend he was still in stasis but Ratchet was hard to fool.

"You stupid son of a glitch." Ratchet was starting his tirade, patching up energon leaks and breakages. "What possessed you keep on fighting Megatron even when you have many sub systems already down?" He banged on Optimus's chest plates. "And don't you dare tell me you didn't do Jet Judo. I saw you. What was going on in that processor of yours?"

Optimus cringed. "I thought I could stop him."

"Didn't I already warn the twins about their jet judo antics? You arn't built to handle the stress of flying!" Ratchet fixed up a few systems before letting Prime get up. "Do I need to lecture you too?"

"Uh...no.." Half of the base heard Ratchet lecturing the twins. "I'm fine Ratchet." He stood on unsteady legs.

"Right." Ratchet said sarcastically.

"How is everyone else?"

"Well, Bumblebee is fine except for two missing legs. I'm going to have a talk with that kid about using his body as a shield." Ratchet grumbled. "Ironhide is fine as well, he got some new dents in him that will have to be pounded out. Jazz...." Ratchet sighed deeply. "Aside from being ripped in two, Jazz's spark chamber was untouched and seeing how he did do the modifications that I asked of him, he should be fine. He'll be in stasis lock for a while until I can repair his body."

"Good." Optimus was relieved he didn't lose Jazz, he would have missed the wise cracking music loving mech. "And of the AllSpark?"

Ratchet shook his head. "The last I scanned, he was somewhere in Australia."

"Australia?" Optimus called up the data from the internet. "But that's halfway across the planet."

"I know." He placed his tools back into the subspace pocket. "Somehow the AllSpark initiated a transwarp field and warped itself out of Megatron's grasp and now it's just hopping all over the world."

"What of the boy?" At this Ratchet shrugged. "I do not know. His signal was lost when AllSpark gave a huge surge of energy." He gently patted Prime's shoulder. "I'm sure the human is fine. He went up against Megatron and lived, isn't that a sign of great survival ability?"

Optimus nodded. "I think we were wrong about the boy, he was not a spy for the Decepticon." He started to walk back towards where the others were."If he were, Megatron would've won." He could still see it in his optics, the boy falling and then being caught by Megatron. For a second, his spark dimmined and then he climbed up and attacked. He was not going to roll over and die even if Megatron had the AllSpark.

As he neared Ironhide, he could see the battle minded mech help evacuate humans from partially demonlished buildings. His optics darkened. "Come along Ratchet, our work is still not done."

"I'll get Bumblebee repaired." Ratchet started for the yellow mech, a dangerous glint in his optics. "Someone gotta reattach those legs."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam stared at the Cube, it just sat there like a block of ummovable force. "Take me back." It did not comply.

"Come on!" Sam never remembered himself being this weird. He kicked the box with his foot. "Work!"Then he proceeded to dance around, his foot injured and hurt. He lost his shoes somewhere in quicksand.

What was wrong? Sam sat down and placed both hands on the Cube. "Wooork!" He hissed, agitated and trying to interface with his old body. A program was blocking him at every turn. What was wrong?

He stared at the Cube and growled. "WORK DAMN YOU!" He shouted and tossed the Cube away. It smacked into one of the airplanes, energy crackling around the Cube and the plane. "Oh damn."

Sam swore, watching as the plane transformed. The Cube really was trying to kill him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Those who have seen ROTF! This is a homage!! MUAHAHAH.....And i'm almost done with this arc. A sequel will be needed right?

Show of hands?


	11. Jetfire

A/N:

Now we have two Jetfire people. One is a crotchy old man, the older is a young flyer...who shall win? Who knows...

For a sequel I had an idea, a novel idea about things and stuff and things. Well, once I get this arc wrapped up, a few more chapters in before I start a sequel. I hope you guys won't mind if I took a break after finish this before making the sequel?

Right? *looks around* Guys?

You're not going to let me rest are you? *pout*

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Life just wasn't fair, Sam realized crawling back as the huge mech destroyed the other planes before finally finding something to use to prop himself up. Wow for a mech to show such a sign of rust and debilitation, it requires a lot of misuse and stupidity before that happened. The former SR-71 Blackbird was quite a machine, albeit one that is limping and mumbling to itself as wobbles about. It was roughly fifty feet tall and Sam was sure it was going to smack it's own processor unit out when his head hits a metal pole. It happened on Lord of the Rings it could happen here.

"Um..sir?" Sam stood, speaking loudly, mildly wondering where the guards were. "Down here!"

The mech looked down and blinked. "By Primus." He poked at Sam with his walking stick. "The AllSpark." Unlike the others, he had quickly figured out Sam's designation. "What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps the better question is what are you doing here." Sam pointed out, retrieving the rebellious box of uselessness otherwise known as the Cube. "Why are you in such disrepair?"

"Lack of energon." The old mech grunted. "No spare parts to trade out for the old ones. Rust. Decay..." He would've kept on grumbling had Sam not stopped him.

"I can give you a fixer-uper." Sam chirped, not wanting to leave this mech in pain. "But you have to stop destroying everything."

The black mech paused and stopped. "I wasn't destroying anything." He said quite innocently. "They were in my way and my optics are malfunctioning." Perfectly logical excuse.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Right." He reached out with a hand, and the old mech let Sam touch his finger. A jolt of energy flew from Sam to the mech, and up and down the mech's body. The little bolts of energy, fixed up bangs, leaks, and even gave the mech a jumpstart for energy.

"Oh I feel less old now." He started ramble. "Like a sparkling that has been accidentally ran over by some huge idiot mech."

Sam flexed his fingers, shaking his hand before sighing. "Right. Sparkling." He ran his other hand through his hair. "So uh..what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping." Sam refused to give any of the irony gods or such any facial expression other than blank. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Jetfire, a servant of the Primes."

"Unhuh." Sam never heard of that, then again there was a lot that he doesn't know. "What are you doing on Earth anyways?"

"Earth?" Jetfire paused in his attempt to walk out of the hanger without bumping into anything. The words of the AllSpark were like orders and he was very old school. "What an awful name for a planet. I hence force name this Planet Dirt." He pounded the ground for emphasis.

Sam shook his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his noise as he fought off a migraine, following the jet. "Look Jetfire, I gotta go. My transwarp device is glitching and I can't risk appearing on the bottom of the ocean or in space." He was lucky it didn't happen already. "Can you fly or anything?"

"Fly?" The wings on his back twitched. "Oh yes. That thing." He reached empty grass where retired planes sat. "But I have something better!"

"Oh?" Sam wondered, half fearing the answer.

"Come here." Sam obeyed, now standing between two large hands. "And away we go!"

It felt like a warp field, but stabilized. "Wait, you haven't picked a destinaa..."

Sam fell on his ass. "Tion." He finished, standing awkwardly.

Sam stared at the lava that flowed merely yards from his feet and then looked up at Jetfire. "You are horrible." He stated plainly, glowering. "Maybe I should choose the destination? Rather than you landing us somewhere underwater?" He knew the land masses changed a long time ago and judging how old the mech seemed, well, it was a good guess.

"I am not that bad." Jetfire stamped his cane, nearly destabilizing the rock they were on. "Onward!"

Again they transwarped.

[Starscream you glitch!] Sam stared as a familiar mech came stomping past them only to stop and stare.

"We should be going." Sam said dryly, watching as Megatron leapt and missed, hitting the spot where the two used to be with his face.

"That was a close call." They were on some deserted island. Perfect.

"Bah." Jetfire waved his cane. "You were scared of him? I could take him in my sleep!"

"But you can't even pick a destination that does not has a high risk of life and limb!" Sam groaned, waving his hands. "Jetfire is your processor working? Are you sure you're not malfunctioning?"

Jetfire snorted. "Bah. I am working perfectly fine!" His torpedoes fell out of his body, landing on the ground with a thump.

"You are faulty, malfunctioning and you need assistance!" Sam hissed, shaking his head. "Let me plug in the coordinates with both our abilites working together we should get to where we need to go."

"And if you are to dump us both in the ocean?" Jetfire asked, leaning down to look at the AllSpark.

"Then we die." Sam grunted. "Don't test me Jetfire, I'm sure you can't survive underwater."

Jetfire grumbled. "Now who is acting like a newly sparked mech?" He towerevered over the boy. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Sam pictured it in his mind the place he wished to go.

They apeared in darkness. The AllSpark glowed, illuminating the place. "Oh..." Jetfire turned and looked around. "Primes..." He whispered, kneeling as much as he could.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. "It was someplace you wanted to go....someplace that I didn't need to go..." He stared at the remains of great Primes. "I think we should stay here for now, the place is shielded, no one will find us here. It's safe."

Jetfire settled in the middle, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could. "I have never thought I'd come here again..." He looked at Sam with burning optics. "What do you know of the Matrix of Leadership?"

The boy shrugged. "Not much." He crawled up on Jetfire's frame, settling as close as he could to the Spark, the box hard against his back. "I only know as much as I was told."

"I see." Jetfire stretched his limbs before curling into a very relaxed position. "Tomorrow I will tell you a tale of the Primes and of your and our great cilvization. You should know this, it's important."

Sam mumbled, falling asleep, the toll of the day had put great stress on the body. "Course I will. Gramps." He muttered.

"Gramps?" Jetfire pondered the idea before a smile appeared on his face plates. "I like that. Gramps."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The autbots were moved to a undisclosed location, a place where the bots could move in freedom. Lennox was watching Ratchet repair Bumblebee. "So, how old are you guys?" He always figured machines could live a long time.

"Old." Ratchet said dryly, tolerating the human as he couldn't exactly throw out the man. "Bumblebee is our youngest." An odd light came to his optics. "The only sparkling left."

"Sparkling?"

"Child." Mikaela climbed up to sit next to Lennox. "Sparklings are the children, like babies and toddlers."

"Ah." Lennox nodded his head. "So you're like the people in the Children of Men right?"

Ratchet tilted his head, calling up data on the movie before nodding. "Yes." He said softly. "Yes we are."

"But you guys have the AllSpark...well..it exists and the Decepticons don't have it..." Mikaela knew the subject of sparklings were a rather touchy subject. Children are cherished no matter what species. "Don't worry I'm sure Sam will be back with the AllSpark."

Ratchet nodded once more. "With the fragment that we have with us, it has helped with any repairs and we have a means of tracking down the AllSpark." The little cube that was nestled in Spike's storage unit was a small piece of the Cube.

"The U.S. Government is willing to assist." Lennox added. Once the higher ups were told of the aliens and of what exactly happened they were ten exposed to Optimus who was quite large.

"Prime is helping build a communiation array so we can contact the others. With Megatron on this planet, we're sorely outnumbered." While Megatron was one mech, he was a flyer and he was the Leader of the Decepticons. "No doubt more Decepticons will come but we will be ready."

It seems war is coming from the stars and all the humans could do is not screw up majorily. Sure a few of the government officals wanted to charge the Autobots but several calm minds ignored the call. The Autobots will be great allies and...well..if a few of the corpses don't end up in the chasm, whose going to tell?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: I think I might be taking a short break. No worries guys...I'm not abondoning you.

I'm just trying to get my head set on straight before I map out the rest of the events.


	12. Jetfire Part 2

A/N:

This for all those who liked Spike. And no this isn't the funeral, that's later. It's going to be special, the funeral....

EDIT: Worst thing happened to me...well not worst, but it ranked in OMG MY PAPER!!!!...Anyways, my power cable died or something so my comp is out of juice so here I am, with an alt comp and writing up the stuff I wanted to write...and It's still not what I really want for impact but it's something.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What are you guys doing?" Mikaela had walked into the room, going to another day of class with Ratchet when she saw blond sitting on the table. The US military were very agreeable, helping the Autobots outfit the old military plane hanger. There were even some thought in making a secret branch to work with the Autobots. But there was also a need of international agreement and that was going to be the hard bit.

Maggie looked up from her work. "Oh, Hi." She bobs her head. "Maggie Madsen I don't think we've met."

"Mikaela." Mikaela shook her head, climbing up on the ladder to the work desk. "Ratchet, what are you doing?" Ratchet moved from his place at the other side of the room to the desk. "We're going through Spike's memory banks."

Mikaela noticed then, what was left of Spike. "Why?" It was disheartening to see the little dog bot so disassembled.

"There are answers that are needed and unfortunately Sam is not here." Ratchet attached the wires to the screen on the wall. "This little mech has recording capabilities."

"But that's invasion of privacy!" Mikaela exclaimed. Not to mention desecrating a corpse...but she wasn't sure how that actually worked for Autobots.

"Yeah. I know." Maggie muttered. "But the US Government wants to know as well so they're doing some sort of executive order by the President." She grumbled. "I've known Sam for..." The rest of her words were lost in the sound of computer upboot.

The screen turned blue, before a security box popped up.

"Password." Maggie read outloud.

Ratchet hummed. "I could upload a program to bypass this but there might be some unseen consequences."

"Wait..." Maggie typed in something. "I think I know this."

"Password accepted." Blinked the words on the screen.

"And we are in!" Maggie navigated with her laptop, going where Ratchet told her go. They found the memory banks and then skillfully found each individual file.

"I need to show this to Optimus." Ratchet murmured, the files uploading into his own memory banks.

"I want to see." Mikaela demanded. "If this is going to help to find Sam I want to help."

"Yeah me too." Maggie glowered at Ratchet. "I helped you get in and I know Spike too." She wasn't budging.

Faced with two irate humans Ratchet agreed. Mikeala was his 'apprentice' and Maggie had relations with the boy. The human's trust and willingness to work with them were needed. It was better to be allies than enemies. He summoned Optimus and the others, to watch and to converse secretly. What he saw, it was disturbing and confusing. It didn't make sense. Jazz was still being repaired, locked in deep stasis.

The lights were turned off and the screen flickered as data streamed in.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Jetfire droned on and on about the Primes and about Cybertron's past. It seemed the mech was winning in making Sam's brains crawl out of his ears, but then he started to talk about the Sun Harvester and pretty soon the tables were turned. The old mech was faced with the taunting task of comforting a sobbing child. The child was inconsolable and despite trolling through countless websites, none of them told him how to stop a boy from crying.

It was unusual for this amount of emotion to be displayed in such a manner.

Jetfire attempted to make a noise general accepted as understanding but it ended up as a squawk. Note to self, Jetfire thought as he ignored the warning signals flashing before his optics remember to fix voice processors. "AllSpark, I do not understand. Did you spark mate with this...Spike?"

Sam snorted. "No. No..." It was far too hilarious if he did that. And it would have hurt a lot more, if he had done that. "Spike was the better half of me."

"So then...you are one now." Jetfire reasoned, drawing his conclusion from his vast knowledge. "This Spike is now in you, all the memories and thoughts..." He nodded his head. "It is overwhelming you, changing you."

Sam nodded slowly.

"Perhaps you will feel better if you tell me about this Spike?" Jetfire pulled some knowledge about wakes and funerals and how to deal when loved ones are gone. " Or would you rather I helped you block those memories until you can deal with them? Remove the data and place it somewhere else?"

"It's not that easy Gramps." He settled in Jetfire's hand, sitting on the cube. "But I'll talk to you about Spike."

And he spoke, about Spike about how Spike was always the one who kept Sam out of trouble. "In the end, we forgot really what we trully were, and how interconnected. But it didn't stop the pain."

"The heart is an organ to sustain your body." Jetfire interjected. "For your heart to be the source of emotion..."

"It's like a spark." Sam said softly. "The thrumm..and the beat..." He closed his eyes. "Let's go find Prime, alright?"

Jetfire made a whooping noise as he forgot everything. "PRIME!" He cheered, starting up the transwarp. "Here we COME!"

Again, Sam opened his mouth. "Wait we di-"

They reappeared in space, in the vacuum where there is no air, it's cold and dying was a reality. The Cube glowed and immediately transwarped the two to another place. Sam just lied in Jetfire's palm, not really looking at anything. Just wondering if he was already dead and this was Primus's idea of joke. He was very very lucky to not have died in the vacuum of space. He coughed, spent and pained and everything hurt.

The Cube sat there, looking very smug as if to say 'I saved you' and 'nyeah'.

Sam rolled on his stomach. All of a sudden, being captured by Megatron doesn't seem to be such a bad idea. Sure creating sparks to be soliders would suck but really, his life span might be longer than it is now.

"Okay." He croaked out. "I will choose." He didn't move. "Think of a place you don't want to be and I will think of the place we wish to be." He groaned.

"Okay!" Jetfire thought hard. "Ah.....I want to be near Prime but...no..." He made a sad sound. "Where do I don't wish to be?"

"I got one." Sam muttered. "How about in a scrap heap?" He was quite tempted to do that to the old mech.

"Oh." Jetfire nodded. "That would be horrible." He rambled a bit about the rust and how sad it would be to be stuck with with so many empty construction. True it would be relaxing but after a while you get bored and you only to yourself.

All Sam could think as Jetfire rambled to himself, he would like to be in a scrap heap, just to be alone.

"Mark." He stuck out a finger. "Set." The hum of energy began as it grew to surround the two in a bubble. "Go."

They transwarped again, this time reappearing in a stretch of land, a building and lots and lots of guns. People holding guns and shouting. Did I mention the guns yet?

But amidst all the guns and the shouting, Sam could feel the humming of sparks, it was music to his ears. He didn't feel quite alone anymore and that, he never was.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was interesting, it was a bit saddening. The bond the two had was quite apparent, as every image had Sam in it, every video file, every memory chip. They were the best of friends.

The images flickered on screen, starting with the uncorrupted memory file. The memories showed that Spike had a level of intelligence unseen before in human technology. Ratchet commented to Prime about the faint spark energy he felt when he scanned them the first time they met.

This clip was one of the better ones, and it had much information on it.

"Hey Spike?" The younger Sam, looked so cute and fuzzy in his Halloween costume. The panda costume was unique, and he even had the face paint.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to scare those egg throwers are you?"

"Me?" The voice didn't sound convincing or innocent. "No....why?"

"I already set something up." Sam looked at Spike gravely. "By my calculations they should be here."

Out in the distance there was a loud scream.

"Oh they found the corpse." Another scream followed by a shriek. "And the acid." More shrieking. "Do you think animating the corpses to follow them was wrong?"

Spike made a sound. "And what of Mom?"

"What about Mom?"

A loud feminine scream echoed through the house.

"Ah."

"Yeah." Spike groaned. "Dumbass."

Judy walked up, her bat by her side. "Samuel James Witwicky." Her voice was tight, controlled. " You are grounded and you will clean up after yourself. Apologize to those egg throwers and then you will march yourself back to your room where you will contemplate why you are grounded."

She walked off, the bat dripping with liquid, making hissing sounds.

"Think she was angry?"

There was a sound of gears grinding, of metal being folded inward as the scene shifted as Spike climbed up on Sam's shoulder. "Look at it this way, she didn't send you to military camp."

"Military camp didn't like me." Sam pointed out. "They disliked that I disabled their weapons on the grounds that they were dangerous and no one was qualified enough to wield them."

"Neither did MENSA but they kept you." From the recording, metal hands were presented, as Spike used them to hold onto Sam.

Sam's eyes rolled. "MENSA is a joke."

"As you say." The perspective changed, focusing on Sam's eyes, as if the camera was put upside down. "You think humans are a joke."

The boy's eyes shifted slightly, conveying a bit of embarrassment. "Humans are not the most evolved creatures."

"And how many evolved creatures have you met?"

"...." Sam's eyes narrowed. "May I remind you I was spinning around in space, alone, by myself for many many long years and I am still a bit miffed about that."

The camera shifted, as Spike moved his head. "Yeah your home world is how many light years away?"

Spike grunted. "Do not joke."

"No, no tell me again how you were going to build yourself a rocket ship and the government man came down and told you the materials you wanted are not available?" Spike laughed. "You should've seen the look on Mom's face, who was she going to bean in the head first? You for building something that might be radioactive or the government man who made you cry?"

"I did not cry." Came the terse words.

"Un huh..." The images reflected by Sam's retina was that of a small mech, whose blue optics were blinking. "Riiight."

The boy glowered at the mech.

"I have it saaaved!" Spike sang out before rebounding off Sam and transformers as he hit the ground, back into his dog form and running away.

"Come back here!" The sound of Sam shouting and the loud thud of feet as hands grabbed the mech, stopping them both from slamming into the glass door. The reflection of the door, revealed the blue optic mech and Sam.

Sam wiggled in his panda costume, and his paws could not get a good hold of the mech before Spike ran off, hiding in the bushes. The viewscreen shifted as the image of Sam was zeroed in on, zooming in. Sam took out a small box and placed several fingers on it, before a globe appeared.

Mikaela made a gasping noise, she knew what that was! She scrambled off Bumblebee's shoulder, going over to Optimus. "Optimus?" She asked, as his gigantic hand went down and she crawled on it, so she'd be up near his head. "I know what the cube thing is that we got from Spike. And I know how to find Sam!" She paused. "And the Allspark!"

The timing was weird but at that same moment, Ratchet turned off the video feed. Alarms clanged in the room. "We got someone at the door." Shouted Lennox, having ran into the room. "Big robot!"

The Autobots moved, Optimus placing Mikaeal on the table. "Another time Mikaeala." Optimus replied, his battle mask falling into place. "Autobots Move out!" The mechs rushed out in their alt forms, speeding along the concrete to the outside, transforming, weapons out and primed.

[Primus] Ironhide swore. [That is one big mech, Prime he's bigger than you are!]

When Prime lied optics on the huge mech, he felt a bit of awe. The design of the mech's frame was old, ancient and he could feel this sense of power. That was easily reasoned with as there was the Allspark, and the human boy sitting on it. Prime shifted into fighting mode, hands clenched.

[He got Decepticon markings] Ratchet had scanned the mech, noting the design. [And he has the AllSpark.]

Prime readied his ion cannons. "Give us the boy Decepitcon." The boy was something not human and there was many things they will need to ask of this, Sam Witwicky.

Bumblebee squawked. "_Bad boys bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when the cops come for you! Bad boys bad boys...._"

Of course, no one expected the mech to go on his kneews and yell. "PRIME THANK PRIMUS!" And something about prayers and hope.

It was plain odd.

And of course, the sudden move, the hands shifting to the ground, jostled Sam sending him flying and he crashed into the concre-no metal, and spark warm. Sam looked up into the concerned blue optics of Bumblebee.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

A/N: Finally. Got this done. And we got more of Sam's past revealed and of Spike.


	13. Judy Strikes Back

A/N:

I think I know where I'm going with this. I forsee a few more chapters before I end this arc. And Either continue on this story, or make another one, a sequel.

This chapter could be more of an explanation, what is and why and....Jetfire pestering the hell out of Prime.

And I'm extremely late. EXTREMELY.

I am sorry. Very very very very sorry.

There were things I had to do, things I had to fix. It made life difficult.

KKKKKKKkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Perhaps things can be explained." Sam's voice was lost in the load humm of weapons and the all the shouting from the soldiers. He was patient, settled in Bumblebee's palm, patting the mech gently. Bumblebee made a sound, a series of clicks. He could speak now but after a few years on this planet, speaking through radio, it was hard to break out of habit.

The yellow mech held Sam close to his chest plates. There was no fighting, and the only thing that was of concern was the of the fifty foot tall black mech who was prostrating himself and yelling things about Prime and how grateful he was. "PRIME!" Jetfire shuffled closer to Optimus, said mech took a few steps back. "I am awed to be in your presence!"

If it were possible, Optimus's face plates conveyed great anxiety and confusion. "...Thank you?" This type reaction was quite new and never got it before. Frankly it scared him, especially as he shuffled back, the mech continued to follow him. It reminded Optimus of zombies.

"Jetire." Sam said calmly, using Bumblebee's speakers. "Stop harassing Prime. He's not going to vanish if your optics burn out. He might run away from you because you're acting like a depraved lunatic." The boy's facial expression went from calm to glowering. "Don't make me come over there."

Jetfire paused, climbing back to his feet, using his cane to stand without falling. " I am an esteemed follower of the Great Primes." He said properly, his voice booming. "My designation is Jetfire."

Optimus stopped walking backwards, letting his battle mask slid away. "I am Optimus Prime."

"A pleasure." Jetfire was actually acting like the great wise mech he should be and not the deranged senile old man. "And who are your comrades?"

A round of introductions. Jetfire was so old that he didn't recognize any of them or of their models. But he did comment once Ratchet was introduced. "Oh good, you have a medic." He held out his arm. "I have these old gears, and they screech and I think they're rusted. Can you fix it?"

Ratchet stared at the decrepit arm. "I might have to amputate." It was only hanging on by a few wires.

Jetfire whined. "Nooo!" He clutched his arm. "This is my only good one left!"

"He's crazy right?" Lennox had his gun up against his shoulder, leaning against a jeep. If there was no blasting, then all was well. "Hey Sam."

Sam waved. A loud shriek to his right alerted the boy to Mikaela and her death hug as she shook him. Sam was at a loss at this. Then another person joined her in the hug, nearly choking Sam to death. When it was over, Sam could see stars dancing in his field of vision.

"Maggie." She smiled at him wryly. "Hey Sam."

Meanwhile Jetfire was trying to explain to Optimus about his arrival and failing at it. Mostly due to him going off on random tangents. "So, there we were, standing on a rock. Now Sam, seeing how his body is organic, disliked the lava but I was very curious and wanted a piece to touch...."

"Samuel." Optimus interrupted. "Why is he with you? How?"

"Oh?" Jetfire's vents poured out hot air. "He is the AllSpark. Did you not know?"

[Impossible] Rather's garbled Cybetronian was quite sudden and it made the human soldiers tense up. [Your processors are damaged!]

[No no..well..actually...] Jetfire paused. [He is the AllSpark. Look at him]

They did.

[No. Really Look.]

Still nothing.

Jetfire groaned, vents pouring out steam. "You are all so young..." He mumbled. "ALLSPARK!"

"What Jetfire." Sam looked up, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Demonstrate your great power!"

"What?" Sam's eyebrows shot up. "No. No. No and no, Jetfire I'm not going to create an energy surge that will alert everyone else of my presence on this planet. Remember when I told you about Megatron?"

"Whippersnapper." Jetfire huffed. "Young reckless fool."

"Yes but he got a huge gun that can blow big holes in your chest plates." Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, Jet-"

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!" Everyone, soldiers and mechs all started. The soldiers immediately went into ready stance and the mechs all hid their weapons back into their bodies, the sound of metal folding back into metal as Judy Witwitcky walked out, brandishing her bat.

"Mom." Sam's voice was a cross between a squeak and gulp, he tried to burrow himself deeper into Bumblebee's hands but alas he was dumped, used as a sacrifice. "Hi mom."

"Don't you dare HI MOM me!" Judy looked angry, so angry she was crying. Her eyes were mere pinpricks, as she inhaled air and snorted them out, somewhat like an angry bull. "Where were you?"

That was a loaded question.

Sam looked at his mother, terrified out of his wits. It was always like this. Whenever he did something that made his mother angry, he always seems to end up staring at the connecting points of two walls for an hour or so. When he got older it was chores, fixing the roof, fixing the cable, helping with the electrical bill. It wasn't exactly punishment to him and he never told her that, telling her that would just provoke her into thinking up crazier things to do.

"Ms. Witwitcky?" Jetfire strolled over, his makeshift cane assisting his walk, standing behind Sam and kneeling over to look the woman in the eyes. "Hello. I am Jetfire."

Judy looked up and up and up and frowned. She didn't scream, she just stared right into Jetfire's optics with the fierceness of a mother with a bat.

"I take full responsibility for leading your son on a wild goosechase. I must apologize for I feel that since it was my transwarp circuits that were fried I was unable to take your son back to you." He was humble and sincere.

"Very well." Judy appeared to have accepted Jetifire's explanation. She looked at her son. "Your father and I have missed you. When you are done with this." And she waved her hand at the soldiers and the mechs. "Come inside."

Sam breathed out, relieved to not have been punished. Only to have a sharp pain coming from his ear, as Judy grabbed him with her thumb and forefinger. She tugged and started to drag him away. "Think you were going to get away that easily? Even if there were giant robots from mars, I bet you were out in some place meeting women or disarming the nuclear bombs or something ridiculous!" She ranted, dragging the teen away from astonished onlookers. "You're grounded for life mister! You hear me!"

"Mom!" Sam yelped, trying not to trip as his mother, who didn't look that strong, pull him along. "Don't you think you're over reacting?" He was pleading as well. "Think about it am I the kind of kid who would leave you while you're stuck in some government conspiracy with alien robots?"

She about dragged him almost to the door before pausing. "Maybe I am." She let him go. "You're right, you wouldn't cook up such a transparent lie."

Judy seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Continue your wonderful work, gentlemen." She said cheerfully before walking back inside.

"That is one scary woman." Epps muttered, not moving an inch until the door closed behind her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The guards went back to their posts, some went back inside while Lennox stayed with the mechs. Besides, it was way too interesting. The newest robot was really big and old, a bit insane too but funny. This wasn't something he was going to let pass by. He lived in interesting times and well, he wasn't going to miss out.

They all walked in silence, Jetfire had to bend over a bit to walk inside, to the garage designated as the Autobot's area. They were still building and the US government were not anticipating a long stay. Neither were the Autobots.

The place was clear, clean and it had a huge structure meant for communication. Optimus could stand fully upright and talk face to face. With Jetfire, he was now not the tallest mech.

Speaking of Jetfire...

"Go into your alt form." Ratchet ordered to Jetfire. "Then I can run a full diagnosis on your system, make sure you haven't picked up a virus or two, or a thousand." He took the cane, lying it on the ground, waiting for Jetfire to shift modes.

Without the cane, Jetfire had to lean on something, or someone.

He decided to lean on Ratchet. Well, he tried. Ratchet had moved, leaving Ironhide in his place. Loud creaks and groans could be heard as Ironhide tried to hold his position. The only thing that stopped him from blasting Jetfire into scrap metal was the fact that well, that would be rude. No, the truth was Optimus sent him a message that told him not to shoot the guest. Not without provocation and getting used as a crutch was not enough. Besides they were trying to mimic human culture and one of the cultures did state to honor one's elders. Jetfire was certainly old enough.

Ironhide took his burden with great pride and a soldier's patience.

Jetfire finally decided to switch form, truth was he had to use a search function to find that program. He transformed, almost pulling Irohinde under him. It was pure luck that as he folded into the fighter plan that he didn't snag or scrape any part of Ironhide's paint.

Ratchet returned and hooked Jetfire up to himself, running the diagnostic program.

"So, little Bee..." Sam carried the box with him, standing next to Bumblebee. "Did you miss me?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Of course." He looked at Sam's face and then at the box in his arms. "The Cube."

"Yeah." Sam shook the cube. "Useless."

"Useless?"

"Absolutely. It can't navigate a transwarp device, and it's missing a piece!" He pointed to the section that had a hole in it. "And it nearly got me killed, several times."

"It is not useless then, merely broken." Bumblebee paused. "If the AllSpark could be broken."

The Cube fizzled, electrical sparks flying out of the hole.

"It's broken." Sam said in finality. "Useless hunk of metal."

It was kinda weird insulting himself, then again he did almost die in space with a spastic mech.

"It is the AllSpark." Optimus had finished the meeting early, simply given the report of a new mech and the return of the Allspark, not to mention Sam's arrival as well. The military looked more interested in the Cube than one of their own returning."It cannot be broken or made useless. It is beyond our comprehension."

Sam harumped. "It's missing a piece."

Optimus looked at the spot indicated. "There is a corresponding part that was found within Spike, your pet dog I believe."

Sam froze. "Spike?" He looked up at Optimus the cube all but forgotten. "Spike is here?" Did this mean it was all a hallucentation, Spike is okay?

"He is in the custody of your parents. The piece of the AllSpark was given to the humans to keep an eye on." Optimus could see the hope in the human's eyes. "Spike is dead."

Seeing hope die is not a pretty thing and it brought him no joy.

Sam's throat constricted, he felt empty. "I know." He murmured, turning his head away, the Cube in his arms was warm. The grief won't vanish, it won't go away. "I need to see him."

One last time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Gone, oh gone....

I am sorry. Shall I beg some more?

*BEGS*

Please be patient with me.


	14. Finally Fixed

A/N:

Right, plot.

I haven't forgotten.

This is...the second to last chapter. The next shall be the finale. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about earlier.

Hrm, nothing gets resolved...well, it does to an extent.

There is this kickass song, called Wake up From Arcadia Fire, it was one of the songs I was listening to while writing this.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was now. It could never be never.

He'd been putting it off far too long and now he had no choice. Sam loved his parents, he loved them the way the dictionary has defined parental love and child love. They were his world, as much of his world Spike is and as much as the Cybertronians were always his world. They made living a magical thing, something worth dying for.

No Sacrifice, no victory.

They made home actually mean Home, a place where he could live and breathe, a place where despite the pain there was joy. This Home was his home as much as the home on Cyberton. These humans may be technological redundant but they had spirit, they had sparks inside them, all of them.

That is why he was doing this, he wanted everyone to be happy. He will give everything that he was, just so other can get a chance just to be. He will not abandon them for his own happiness.

"Guys, I have to talk to my parents." He addressed them all but focused on Optimus. "There is something important they should know." He looked down at the cube in his arms. "Get the other piece from the American government, tell them you need it." He was ordering them, gently. "It should be the missing piece."

[Prime?] Ironhide was confused, what the purpose of retrieving the other piece, aside from trying to meld the two together into one. [Does the boy wish to fix the AllSpark?]

[I do not know, but he has not betrayed yet.] Optimus nodded his head, a human trait he picked up. "I shall speak to your American commander."

Sam smiled gently. "I'm not a person under authority of this military." He wasn't even human, but he considered himself an honorary member of their species. It was an honor to be human.

He walked past Optimus and Bumblebee, going over to Jetfire. "Take care of the Cube." He patted the jet's wing gently.

The cockpit popped open and Sam placed it inside.

"Sam..." Bumblebee's unanswered question hung in the air. Why didn't he trust them with the cube? Bumblebee instead choose another line of thought. "What is going on?"

The little bee looked so lost and confused it tugged at Sam's heart, at his own spark. "Don't worry, everything will work out." The small yellow bot crooned, conveying all the sensibilities of a young puppy. "Don't give me that look little bee...." It was understandable the youngling wanted to be near the creator, to feel the powerful thrum of a powerful spark.

And he wanted to be near them all, to sleep next to their sparks, the dreams of his Home Planet not a broken dream of long stories past. They are Cybertron, and even if the planet itself is a hunk of rock, the people are still around and that is enough. It should be. Sam wasn't willing to lose anymore of his children.

They were his children, their sparks came from him, the AllSpark. His first body might be a conduit, but it doesn't make him anything less of a caring parent. He was going to fix things. He owed it to them, human and Cybertronians to fix the problem.

Sam walked in a slow pace, eyes searching the doors. He found the room his parents were staying at judging by the dents in the door and wall. His mom must have put up some sort of fight, for what reason he didn't know and he didn't want to ask. He'd long ago knew Judy had her own way of dealing with things. It kept her strong, someone for him to emulate.

He knocked, his breath hitched. Confronting them now, spilling the truth of his mind, of his origin....it was almost like going on a date, just more horrific.

"Mom. Dad." He waited.

The door swung open, revealing his father and his mother peering at him through the gap of the door. He was dragged in and into a hug. He smelled salt, they were crying.

He made them cry.

Sam held on, rubbed their back slowly with a hand on each. "I'm sorry." He made them worry.

Judy doesn't cry easily, and neither did Ron. Despite her tough appearance from before, she still had a sweet and gooey center that was reserved for loved ones. The one thing that is worse than making her angry was to make her worry. Then the anger comes but with it is relief, because you're back and she has someone to yell at. Instead to mourn over.

"I'm sorry."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, regathering breaths, soothing heart beats back to a steady rhythm, huddled together a family brought back together. Once they were collected, they stood apart, calm, so very calm. "Sam, you are grou-"

Seeing them made him feel better, that he wasn't alone. Sure there were others of his type, kind, people....but they don't know him. "I have something important to tell you." Interrupting his mother wasn't something that anyone does. Only his father did it and that left him on the couch.

"Is it about your engagement?" Judy had the knack of bringing up things that had no connection to the situation what so ever.

"No. It's about me and who I may or may not be." He took a deep breath. "I'm not human, I'm an alien, maybe millions of years old. I'm like a computer program with an artificial intelligence that has gained self awareness." Sam looked at them, and noticed quite quickly that he was losing them.

He took another deep breath. "Once a upon a time, there was a little boy who watched the stars wondering if there was life on other planets. One day he found a small shiny rock and he touched it. Suddenly he wasn't alone anymore, he knew there was life. And that life was intelligent and gigantic. He knew the truth, and he became part of something more. Since then, he attempted to be better, to live up to what he was from before and what he could be."

"He found a friend and made him a body, he tried to fix people but found out sometimes things are just old and broken. His friend was always there for him, and he filled a massive space in the child's heart." His eyes were red. "He had a best friend for years and thought that they'll always be friends but things don't go the way they are planned. Things happen, people happen." He was choking up, his voice and his hands, his hands were trembling."The little boy lost his best friend."

"But everything falls in place." Sam took a deep stabilizing breath."It hurts still."

"Oh Sam...." They could only watch as their child break before their eyes.

"Now everything is different, his people or rather his children have returned in the midst of war." The sadness was thick in his voice. "He doesn't know what to do anymore or who he is. Everything is mashed together, feelings and memories and thoughts. Nothing is working the way it was supposed to be."

He tried to sum everything up, having noticed the way they paid attention to 'his people' to 'his children'. He could practically hear their thoughts, their boy must be confused in his grief. How could he had children?

It nearly broke Sam, looking at his human parents and trying to tell them that he wasn't their child. "I'm not human. I don't know how...I don't know how my body could be so soft and so warm. I am Sam...I am.." He took a deep breath and then another. "Please, please...." All the things he wanted to say slipped between his fingers, escaping his voice.

"I need you." And his hands gripped theirs. "Mom...Dad...I..please..I don't want to lose you, either of you."

He was just a boy, so young and so lost. "Don't leave me." He wanted stay here, with them, his home. Judy engulfed him, embracing him. "Shhh." She rocked him gently.

"He probably got it from your side." Ron said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Least we know why you're so quirky."

Sam chocked back a laugh as Judy attempted to swat at Ron.

"Whatever you have to do, just know we will always be proud of you." Judy rested her hands on the side of his face, kissing him on the forehead. "We're proud of you."

Sam nodded, wiping away tears from his eyes. "And...and about Spike." He sniffled, turning his head, he could see the little mech sitting on the table, placed on a small pillow. "He was the best friend I could ever have." He said through a hoarse voice, unable to stop the tears now.

"Men cry, there is no shame in that." Ron's voice carried a great authority and weight. "Do robots?" He took in Sam's words and accepted them.

Sam shook his head. "Mech don't cry." He placed a hand on his chest. "We remember with our sparks, and with our mind." He placed his hand on his temple. "He will always be with me, in my heart and in my thoughts forever."

His hand shook. "I will never forget him."

Judy took his hand into hers, stopping the shaking. "He will never be forgotten as long as there is someone to remember and to mourn." She'd been down this path before for years, watching as her young son buried little robotic dogs and devices. "I'm sure he was delighted to have a friend like you, Sam. Beyond anything else."

The boy, the alien, their son wiped his tears away with some tissues that his mother palmed him. "Thanks Mom." He looked to his father. "Thanks Dad."

He threw the tissue away into the trash can. "Take care of him for me."

As Sam walked away, Judy nudged Ron in the side. "It's like he's gone off to college." She whispered, her eyes glinting with tears. "He's a big boy." Ron rested against Judy. "He's always been a big boy."

"Yes. He has." Judy closed her eyes, guiding Ron to the sofa. "Yes he has."

Little boys always grow up faster than you would expect them to.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was rather difficult to make the American government part form the shard, their scientist just drooling over it but Optimus was firm.

The shard was wheeled in a glass tube, Agent Simmons at it's head. "Well, big guy, what'da want the shard for? Gonna revive the silver robot?" Only Simmons would be so nonchalant.

"Yes." Optimus said gently.

"And what is that?" He was prying and he didn't care, too long he was used to getting his way and it showed in his mannerism and voice. "Why don't you tell the government? You know, the people who are gonna fund you and such, got you this nice hanger to hang out and all." The nice hanger was wide and needed much renovation.

"I do not know." Optimus picked up the glass tube, careful to not crush it. "Thank you for your assistance Agent Simmons."

The man grunted. "Fine."

Sam entered the room, alone, and somber. "Optimus, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For me." He walked over to Jetfire, waiting for the old mech top pop his cockpit. Sam took the Cube, walking over to Optimus. "I'm the AllSpark."

All that weight left his shoulders as he spoke. "Let me prove it to you." He knew evidence was needed. He understood that. Hope cannot be crushed. It was important, hope. A chance for the return of the glory of the past. Sam was quite willing to prove what he was and then have this whole business taken cared of. He needed to get it over with before he lost his steam, before he stops and goes hiding back in the shadow.

Sam held out a hand. "Shard." He looked at Optimus expectantly.

"Wait a second, son..." Simmons stepped forward, placing himself between Sam and Optimus, heedless of his safety. "What do you mean by being the AllSpark? You're an alien?" The man's own suspicion and desires made the decision for him, as did the slight sneer on his lips.

Simmons nearly took a step back, as he finally, actually, looked into the kid's eyes. At that moment, his eyes glowed a faint blue as did the Cube in his arms. "Please remove yourself Agent Simmons." Sam asked politely.

The agent stepped out of the way, his hands moving as if to cross himself. What the hell was that kid? The glowing blue eyes didn't scare him, rather it was the way the kid looked. It was the ancient way the kid looked, his eyes were weary like some solider but still full of hope. There was also this sense of age and power that just flooded Simmons, making him flinch. It was a surprise. A big one.

Simmons didn't get this far by being scared by anything, he just scoffed and walked off. Time to do elaborate blood tests. He went to the corner and made some calls, leaning against some metal sheeting.

Optimus looked at the little human, the determined eyes boring right back at him. He could understand now, what Bumblebee said before. There was a buzz, a feeling, an electrical field that resonated from the Cube and the human. "Do you understand what you are doing?" Optimus asked cautiously.

Sam looked at Optimus levelly. "Yes."

The leader of the Autobots handed the glass container to Sam. "I trust in you." He said simply, knowing the others were watching, even Jetfire who managed to pester Ratchet enough to shift form. The old mech leaned against his cane, chortling and regaling the other unfortunate mechs which his tales in how he dealt pain back in the day. As a former Decepticon Seeker he had his share of battles and won them.

"Don't worry Prime!" Jetfire said, laughing. "Nothing bad is going to happen." He gave Ironhide a good whack on the back. "You've never seen power till you see AllSpark power."

Said AllSpark just rolled his eyes. "It's not going to be something big, just a small flash as the programs reintegrate and repair themselves." He took out the slightly glowing shard with a pair of clamps, careful to not touch it. Once it got within a few yards, it started to glow and hum, shaking as it tried to levitate to the Cube. The Cube itself just hummed softly.

"Radiation levels are rising, Optimus." Ratchet said calmly. "Power level output is increasing."

Sam tried to navigate the shard into the Cube, to do it perfectly, since it looked like it was heating up at an astonishing rate. After a few fumbles, he just grabbed it, the veins in his neck bulging as he grabbed the shard and rammed it into the hole in the Cube. For a second, nothing and then the Cube glowed like the sun, Sam turned his head away, eyes closed, trying not to close his hand into a fist. He couldn't feel his left hand, it was burned raw, the glyphs permanently etched into the skin.

The Cube made a humming sound before igniting, not only was it glowing, it was hot. It was preforming a self diagnosis check, making whirling sounds as it did. Sam felt metallic hands grab his arms, to pull him back. He heard the familiar trill of Bumblebee. Sam pulled away, towards the Cube and he grabbed it.

There was one problematic thing. One. Or rather more than one.

He could feel the burn in his hands and wrist, as it grew up to his forearm and upper bicep. Sam's eyes were closed, as he searched in himself. He found what he wanted, that little program that gave him entry back into his old body.

[Shut down] He croaked, only opening his eyes after the blue glow faded away. When he finally opened his eyes, he could finally see the full degree of the damage.

Glyphs were burned into his hand, curling around his wrist, up to his elbow. It was the same on both arms. The writing on his right arm was glowing a baby blue color, while his left arm had not such a thing to boast. It was black, branded, and it told the universe who he was. It didn't hurt that much anymore, maybe the nerves got fried to the extreme. He turned around to look at Optimus.

"So, how's a big hug for me?" Ratchet was sure to be able to verify his statement about being the AllSpark.

"BROTHER!" Sam nearly jumped at that, so sudden was the accented voice.

There stood two mechs, streamlined, they look so very strange. "Brother, what was that?" The orange one tilted his head. "I have no clue brother, but it was big!" He spread his hands to show how big. "And powerful!"

"I am Jetfire!" Chirped the blue one. "And I, Jetstorm." The orange one made a peace sign. "Where is the Autobot Elite Guard? Sentinel Prime? Prowl?"

"We have an Optimus Prime." Said the other Jetfire. "He's over there."

Jetfire and Firestorm turned and looked and then gaped. "He's so BIG!" Their accents made their childish words seem almost cute. "Where is your ax?" The twins chorused. "Do you turn into a firetruck? Can we see??" Somehow, through their visors, they managed a mech version of the puppy dog look.

Optimus had that dejavu experience that humans write about, quite tempted to shuffle backwards and hide.

Sam chuckled, letting himself crash into the ground. Restraining the power contained in the Cube took a lot of energy out of him. He let himself pass out. Now Jazz can be pulled out of stasis lock. Now...now he can start helping Megatron.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Almost there...SO CLOSE!!!

Wrapping it all up. One more to go. One more.


	15. Updated

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: MUAHAH...a small update. I got back to writing, so here I am. Writing.

It'll be a small thing. Sorry. But I am getting back into the swing of things.

* * *

Safe to say, the arrival of two new bots threw the base into a frenzy. Who were they? Why do they look like they do? There has been no autobot fliers for years. The only seekers were on Megatron's team. And their design specs looked so odd, not to mention what they were talking about...

It was safe to say that they were being watched to make sure they're not 'dangerous'.

Jetfire was no help in the matter. At all.

Poor Optimus, looking frankly overwhelmed. He just learned that the Allspark was not just a cube but also in an organic body. He learned that there might be more autobots or at the very least alternate versions of the autobots. Which brought into question, will there be two Megatron's? The twin autobots had mentioned that they were still fighting him.

Oh Primus.

Twins.

The last thing Optimus wanted was another set of twins. One set was bad enough, but two?

In all this commotion, it was quite easy for Sam to sneak away.

"Bee." He was just outside the base, getting ready to transwarp away when he noticed the yellow and black camero sneakily trying to follow him. "Little one."

The car transformed, the tiny bot crooning softly at Sam. The mech gave Sam a look, which later he would realize was the 'puppy dog' look. The All Spark sighed before climbing onto the mech's hands.

"I have to go." He said softly to the youngest. "I'll be fine."

Bright blue optics narrowed, and Bumblebee tried to nuzzle the organic boy with his face plate. The mech was cold to the touch, tiny blue arcs of energy sparking between them. It felt like he was being tickled. The markings on his arms glowed briefly before dying.

_"Don't wanna be without you~" _

"But I can't stay. The Allspark has to be neutral."

_"But Captain, we need you." _

"Bee." His hand gently touched Bumblebee's face, mindful of the metal plates. "I have to go. I'll be back..."

The bot shuddered under his touch, making whining noises. The youngest of them all never got to meet the Allspark. He was alive when the war began, when martial law was put under affect. He never got to see the Golden Age of cybertron, only the war. To Bumblebee, this was a feeling of home. Surely if they take the Allspark and go back to Cybertron they would be able to remake their world. They would be able to rebuild their civilization.

They would be able to have sparklings once more.

Bumblebee bathed in the presence of the powerful being. Optimus gave off the feeling of safety his spark was so powerful that it remained to live despite all that has happened. Some bots simply gave up unable to reconcile the feeling of futility. War had darkened the lives of many and snuffed out many more.

_"Why?"_ He warbled.

"The Lord High Protector is in trouble." Sam whispered. "Megatron is in need. I have to go to him"

At that, Bumblebee's optics widened as his entire body reacted to 'Megatron' and 'trouble'. He warbled some more unfortunately stressing his voice capacitors again. He opened up a channel to Prime. [Optimus, Sa-the Allspark wants to go to Megatron.]

[What?]

[He says, he has to. That he's in trouble.]

[Keep him there, I'm coming.]

Bumblebee tightened the servos in his fingers, making it a cup. Sam still sat in it, a far away look in his eyes. "He's calling for me. He knows...he still holds the position and the power." His eyes closed. "He's calling."

Optimus walked into view. "Sam." He knelt. "What is this, about Megatron?"

* * *

Megatron stared up at the night sky, sending the message to the other Decepticons to come to Earth. Sentinel Prime was still on the moon, at the very least they should get that in motion. With the space bridge they should be able to outnumber and destroy the Autobots. And with the cube in hand, Cybertron will return to it's former glory.

"AllSPARK." He thundered. He could feel it, it's unique energy signature. It won't be able to hide from.

Now all he had to do was keep it away from it's pesky keepers.

"Starscream."

"Yes my lord?"

Megatron's clawed hands grabbed Starscream and lifted him. "If you ever try to betray me again, I will roast your aft in this planet's volcanoes."

"Of course my lord of course, why would I ever-"

"Stop your sniveling. We have work to do. Call your trine."

Starscream was dropped unceremoniously on his aft.

And so the song and dance continued, with betrayal and war marching along again.

* * *

A/N: And so. Tadaa


End file.
